


Soul Blue

by shakeskp



Series: Bleus [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, bruce is worse, dick is a dramaqueen, plot device!clark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick voudrait savoir à quoi Bruce joue. En toute sincérité, Bruce aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première Partie

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Il s’agit donc du point de vue Bruce/Dick dans Orange Blues. J’ai essayé de faire en sorte qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire de lire le premier pour comprendre le second, mais ça reste mieux de toute façon :D  
> Soul Blue commence quelques temps avant Orange Blues.

**Première partie**

Au début, c’est un jeu. Un jeu délicieux. Dick a seize ans, vécu le double et des frissons dans le corps lorsque Batman le touche. Plutôt, lorsque Batman le frôle… une ondulation de la cape, un souffle sur sa nuque, un doigt sur son épaule ( _saute plonge frappe vole. Je suis fier de toi_ ).  
La perversion candide d’un geste innocent : plus jeune, plus tête brûlée, Dick a souffert de rester immobile. La présence de Batman derrière lui était alors une sécurité, une barrière, un appui ( _je suis là, ne t’inquiète pas, je te couvre, je te protège_ ).  
À seize ans, Dick sait se changer en statue pendant des heures. À seize ans, Dick prétend que c’est toujours aussi difficile. À seize ans, Dick s’abreuve du frisson de l’interdit ( _sait-il ? devine-t-il ?_ ), se défie de s’appuyer contre le corps à quelques millimètres de lui sans jamais oser, rêve de baisers passionnés sur le toit d’un gratte-ciel, de gants de cuir sur sa peau, d’une voix rauque à son oreille.  
Un fantasme. Un fantasme d’adolescent. On le veut sans y croire, on en rit, on en rougit, on s’en touche au creux des draps.  
Et puis.  
Il tombe. Il trébuche. En chute libre, sans filet, sans grappin.  
Sans bras pour le rattraper.  
Le jeu devient douloureux. Dick soudain sait rester immobile, sait n’avoir besoin de personne pour fondre dans la nuit toutes ses couleurs de rouge-gorge _(ne me touche pas ne m’approche pas ne me blesse pas_ ).  
Lorsqu’il y repense, peut-être était-ce la première fissure. _Je n’ai pas besoin de toi !_ a-t-il hurlé à Batman le soir où il s’est tenu tranquille sans aide aucune. Un cri silencieux, un rejet assourdissant.  
Il voulait juste se protéger.  
Puis, un baiser. Imposé. Sur des lèvres sèches et indifférentes, des lèvres où son cœur était venu se briser.

Des mois, des années, des siècles plus tard, c’est un rameau d’olivier. Un soir d’armistice fragile entre eux, le tout nouveau Robin (Tim oh merveilleux Tim) quelque part en France à s’entraîner, Dick fait trembler un genou, frissonner un poignet, se pencher son cou. Il se passe quelques secondes (une hésitation), puis derrière lui enfin une présence chérie, manquée.  
Il a fermé les yeux.

Depuis, Dick en a fait un plaisir coupable. Une torture fugace, un masochisme assumé. Un aveu imprudent chaque fois qu’il se laisse enfermer.

Puis un jour le monde explose.

 

¤¤¤

 

« Tiens, au fait, Bruce… »  
Ce dernier ne s’arrêta pas un seul instant de taper mais poussa un long soupir intérieur.  
Clark et ses « tiens, au fait, Bruce… ». Il y aurait de quoi en écrire une thèse de doctorat. Bruce finirait par la faire, cette étude. Il avait toutes les preuves nécessaires pour démontrer que chaque fois que Clark la prononçait, un petit désastre se préparait quelque part dans sa vie. Celle de Bruce, bien sûr.  
Parce que c’était inévitable, il offrit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible et Clark s’enfonça dans l’entrebâillement.  
« Je suis passé par New York, il y a deux jours, j’en ai profité pour aller voir Dick. »  
Bruce sentit un muscle lui crisper le sourcil. Il laissa passer la faute de frappe, il reviendrait la corriger plus tard. Le faire maintenant serait en révéler son existence et reconnaître qu’il avait été troublé. Ce qui n’était pas le cas.  
« Ça fait plaisir de le voir aussi épanoui ! continua Clark d’un ton joyeux. New York lui réussit drôlement bien. Il faut dire qu’à Manhattan les immeubles sont hauts, il n’est pas difficile à rendre heureux, notre petit oiseau. »  
 _Notre ?_  
« C’est dommage qu’il soit tout aussi facile à rendre malheureux. Qui a dit que les chauves-souris ne faisaient pas des rouges-gorges, hein ?  
— Kal El.  
— Mmh ?  
— Où veux-tu en venir ?  
— Nulle part en particulier. J’étais heureux de le voir en dehors de nos costumes.  
— … tu y étais en civil. »  
Clark lui fit un grand sourire ravi.  
« Oui, j’étais à New York pour le Planet. Ça tombait bien, non ? »  
Bruce ne daigna pas répondre.  
« Nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Il s’est fait un vrai petit nid, bien confortable. Rien à voir avec sa vie à Blüdhaven. »  
Un silence. Bruce se concentra sur son clavier.  
« Je suis fier de toi. »  
Cette fois, Bruce cessa de taper et tourna son siège. Clark lui souriait, plus Superman que journaliste, mais plus en ami qu’en justicier.  
« Pardon ?  
— Que tu le laisses à ce point mener sa vie. Il m’a dit que tu l’avais aidé à s’installer. Et ça fait longtemps que vous n’avez pas été à couteaux tirés. »  
 _Cela n’a rien à voir_ , pensa Bruce.  
Blüdhaven avait été une erreur. Depuis le début. Pas venant de Dick, mais venant de Bruce. Voulant prouver à Dick qu’il lui faisait confiance, il l’avait jeté dans une machine infernale. Nightwing y avait fait du bon travail. Du très bon travail. Mais Blüdhaven l’avait broyé dans la foulée, sans jamais lui montrer de tendresse comme Gotham parfois s’y autorisait.  
Une relation destructive, et Bruce n’avait d’abord rien pu y faire parce que Dick se hérissait à chaque fois qu’il voulait lui apporter son aide (il y avait des antécédents, des raisons justifiant ce comportement, Bruce se savait coupable), puis il avait regardé sans rien dire. Pour respecter les désirs de Dick. Entre autres.  
Une erreur. Dramatique erreur.  
Il aurait pu le perdre, plus sûrement encore qu’en forçant les choses.  
Bruce était d’avis que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Dick était resté au manoir. Mais il n’en était plus question.  
Donc, New York.  
New York avait l’habitude des justiciers, New York avait été généreuse avec les Titans. Elle ne dormait jamais, offrait à Dick de quoi voler tout son soûl. Elle était à proximité de Gotham. Et puis Dick avait demandé son aide à Bruce quand il en avait eu besoin, ne se fermait pas à lui, venait le voir spontanément.  
Il fit de nouveau pivoter son fauteuil, revint à son écran.  
« Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à trouveriez un équilibre dans la séparation, dit encore Clark sur le ton d’un aveu. Bravo, Bruce. Je sais que ça n’a pas dû être facile. »  
…, pensa Bruce.  
Parce que ça l’avait été. Facile. Dick était proche de Gotham. Avait demandé son aide. Pourtant Clark jugeait que ce n’aurait pas dû l’être et Bruce, malgré lui, se mit à se poser des questions.  
(Tiens, au fait, Bruce…)

Quelques jours plus tard, entendant la voix de Red Arrow dans la salle des communications, il s’apprêtait à lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas son téléphone personnel lorsque quelques mots attirèrent son attention.  
« … New York pour le voir. Je le cherche, et quand je finis par le dégoter, il fait le cochon pendu à la rambarde d’un escalier de secours, accroché à une fille et un gars quasi deux fois plus grand que lui, tous les deux dans les pommes. Je m’apprête à aller lui filer un coup de main quand t’as une fenêtre qui s’ouvre et un ado qui passe la tête et fait : “On a appelé l’ambulance, m’sieur Nightwing, mon père et le voisin arrivent pour vous aider à les remonter !” et ‘wing qui remercie tranquillement. Cinq secondes plus tard, t’as deux mecs qui débarquent, tirent les deux assommés sur l’escalier, “C’est bon on les tient, ça ira, besoin d’un coup de main ?” ‘wing bien sûr se la joue et se redresse d’un petit déhanché sexy, tu connais… »  
Le rire de Flash.  
« Bref, l’un des deux lui propose une bière, un rafraîchissement, le gamin vient voir si tout va bien, ‘wing assure qu’il a besoin de rien, les gars lui assurent qu’ils peuvent rester avec les deux assommés si “M’sieur Nightwing” a des choses à faire, t’as d’autres voisins qui se pointent… blablabla, sortons les petits gâteaux ! J’étais sur le cul. L’ambulance arrive, ‘wing vérifie que tout va bien et s’en va pendant que tout le monde lui fait coucou.  
— _Ça change, hein ?_  
— Tu parles que ça change ! Sérieux, Wally… Je l’ai pas vu heureux comme ça depuis… »  
Silence.  
« _Je sais, Roy_ , répond Flash.  
— Ça fait _vraiment_ longtemps. »  
Bruce disparut dans l’ombre.

¤¤¤

La tête sur son bureau, Dick rattrapait ses heures de sommeil manquantes lorsque le téléphone interne sonna. Parfaitement réveillé en un instant, il prit tout de même le temps de cligner des yeux avant de décrocher.  
« Oui, Louise ?  
— Serait-ce la voix endormie de notre estimé conservateur que j’entends là ?  
— Calomnies, protesta Dick avec un sourire dans la voix.  
— Mmmh, faites-nous l’honneur de descendre, quelqu’un est là pour vous.  
— Quelqu’un ? Qui ça ? »  
Louise Morris, après quelques semaines passées à regarder Dick d’un air suspicieux, l’avait enfin accepté pleinement dans l’équipe et le défendait comme un dragon contre les sollicitations qu’elle jugeait inintéressantes (malgré qu’elle n’ait rien d’une secrétaire). Ce n’était même pas son genre de lui demander de descendre, elle partait du principe que si vous veniez voir le conservateur, vous vous déplaciez jusqu’au bout.  
Sauf peut-être dans le cas du maire de New York. Et encore, ça dépendait de son bord politique.  
« C’est une surprise. Ne courez pas dans les escaliers », déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.  
 _Ok, ça c’est pas ordinaire._  
Curiosité piquée, Dick sauta par-dessus son bureau, dégringola les premières marches et ralentit au dernier moment. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et pénétra le grand hall d’un air digne.  
Et écarquilla les yeux.  
Là, en train de faire du charme à une Louise enchantée…  
« Bruce ! » s’exclama-t-il, ravi, inquiet et stupéfait à la fois.  
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, Louise rougissante comme une jeune fille, Bruce avec son sourire de milliardaire aux lèvres. Dick les rejoignit à grands pas.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— J’étais sur New York, déclara-t-il, et je n’étais jamais venu constater de mes yeux tout le travail que tu as effectué. Cela m’a parut l’occasion idéale. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Bien, content que tu sois là…  
— Louise m’expliquait l’étendue des travaux et de toutes tes initiatives. Tu as l’air de te plaire, ici.  
— De toute évidence, grandir dans un lieu aussi ancien que le manoir Wayne lui a donné l’amour des vieilles pierres, commenta Louise. Il doit se sentir chez lui. »  
Dick fit un sourire légèrement nerveux.  
L’instant d’après Bruce avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.  
« Oh, il a toujours préféré se percher sur les toits du manoir plutôt que rôder dans les couloirs. Fais-moi donc visiter ton musée, Dick. »  
Ce dernier se concentrait sur sa respiration, comptait les battements de son cœur. Il sentit le petit frisson naturel à la proximité physique d’un homme aussi séduisant que Bruce Wayne.  
Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, il n’eut aucune difficulté à sourire.  
 _Rien que pour ça, j’ai le droit à un cupcake._  
« Ça marche, si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre… »  
Bruce ne retira son bras qu’une fois qu’ils furent hors de vue, dans le cloître de Saint-Guilhem. Il glissa le long de Dick avant de se retirer complètement. Ce dernier avait à peine eu les jambes flageolantes.  
 _Mais c’est que je deviens bon !_  
Il se tourna vers Bruce.  
« Tu es là pour quoi, vraiment ? demanda-t-il, sans chuchoter, mais la voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendue.  
— Exactement ce que j’ai dit », répondit Bruce en se rapprochant des arcades.  
Un instant déstabilisé, Dick sentit son sourire s’agrandir, son cœur battre plus fort.  
 _Non, on se calme, on a dit que c’était terminé, ces bêtises. Il est là, je suis content qu’il soit là, il est venu me voir et c’est tout._  
Si quelqu’un avait profité de la dernière Crise, c’était Bruce. Il était moins sur la défensive, plus… affectueux, avec toutes les nuances qu’il fallait apporter quand on utilisait ce mot dans son cas.  
Étrangement, c’était ce qui avait poussé Dick à faire des efforts de son côté. À cesser volontairement de rêver à ce qui n’arriverait jamais, plutôt que de fuir et d’agresser pour  
Cacher ses fantasmes. Ils pouvaient être une famille, Alfred, Bruce, Tim et lui, une vraie. Dick ferait de son mieux pour aider à la cimenter.  
Il rejoignit Bruce.  
« Est-ce que tu veux une véritable visite guidée ? »  
À sa grande surprise, Bruce acquiesça. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à tourner dans l’abbaye reconstituée, Dick d’abord presque intimidé, puis de plus en plus enthousiaste au fur et à mesure de la visite. Bruce posait des questions et son intérêt évident pour les Cloisters faisaient naître en Dick un sentiment d’euphorie qu’il ne fit aucun effort pour réprimer.  
 _C’est normal que je sois heureux. Ça n’a rien d’étrange._  
« Tu as fait un beau travail », dit Bruce lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trésor.  
Il parlait à voix basse, tout le monde baissait le ton en y entrant.  
« Peut-être aurait-il fallu t’orienter tout de suite vers l’histoire plutôt que le droit, songea-t-il à voix haute.  
— Peut-être », acquiesça Dick.  
Réponse diplomatique : droit ou histoire, il avait abandonné ses études universitaires par provocation.  
« Est-ce que tu veux monter ? »  
Bruce haussa un sourcil et Dick se sentit obligé de préciser – cette phrase n’avait rien d’ambigu, bien sûr, évidemment, mais…  
« Dans la tour. Tu veux voir comment je suis installé ? »  
La réponse ne fut pas immédiate. Bruce observait une miniature en os dans une vitrine. Leur regard se croisa au-travers.  
« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, dit-il enfin. Je ne doute pas que tu as fait au mieux.  
— Tu pourrais voir s’il manque quelque chose. »  
 _Mais pourquoi tu insistes ?_ s’engueula-t-il intérieurement. _Apprends à la boucler, il ne veut pas monter il ne veut pas, c’est tout !_  
Bruce se tourna vers lui.  
« C’est un lieu qui t’appartient, Dick. Je n’ai pas à y intervenir. »  
Petit choc. Dick essaya de le contenir mais…  
Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le regard de Bruce. D’inhabituel. Un instant, un instant complètement fou, Dick crut qu’il allait lever la main, la poser sur sa joue, mais ce n’était qu’une illusion et il se sentit furieux de s’y être laissé prendre.  
Il croyait vraiment avoir fait des progrès.  
« De plus, je te l’ai dit. Je ne doute pas que tu as fait au mieux. »  
Bruce ne lui laissa pas le temps de discuter.  
« Quand auras-tu le temps de venir à Gotham ? demanda-t-il. Dînons tous les trois un de ces soirs.  
— Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas à New York, pour une fois ? » lança Dick spontanément.  
Bruce ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Je sais que tu es très pris mais…  
— C’est Tim dont il faut étudier l’emploi du temps. Il est plus occupé et mieux organisé qu’un ministre. Malheur à qui le chamboule, répondit enfin Bruce d’un ton amusé. Je lui demanderai s’il peut sacrifier une soirée sans déclencher sur nous la fureur du Ciel. »  
Dick se mit à rire, plus de bonheur devant la bonne humeur de Bruce qu’autre chose.

Bruce repartit peu après. Dick resta d’humeur joyeuse tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu’à ce que son intervention dans un cambriolage tourne mal. Les bandits furent immobilisés, mais Nightwing aussi.  
Mauvaise chute à New York, ç’aurait pu être le titre d’un roman.  
Il avait la cheville droite foulée, la hanche douloureuse et devinait les hématomes qui lui coloreraient le dos. Police et pompiers arrivèrent avant qu’il ne s’éclipse et ces derniers refusèrent de le laisser partir. Ils lui donnèrent les premiers soins puis le déposèrent à l’entrée du quartier général de la JSA à Battery Park où ils s’assurèrent que Docteur Mid-Nite l’avait transporté à l’intérieur avant de partir.  
« Y’a des fois tu te demandes s’ils nous prennent au sérieux », soupira Dick.  
Le scientifique lâcha un rire semblable à un aboiement.  
« Ce sont les pompiers de New York, Nightwing. »  
Jugement sans appel.

Un appel, ce fut celui de Bruce quelques jours plus tard. Tim et lui avaient enfin retrouvé la trace d’un groupe de trafiquants de drogue qui sévissait à Gotham et New York et agirait dans la soirée.  
Malgré son entorse mal guérie, ses contusions et ses hématomes, il les rejoignit dans la banlieue de Gotham. À son arrivée, Bruce lui jeta un coup d’œil significatif. Dick fit un petit geste de la tête pour lui assurer que cela irait.  
Il y croyait, vraiment, mais il avait surestimé sa guérison et après une heure à rester debout, hanche gauche et cheville droite le lançaient horriblement. Dick finit par tenter de mieux répartir son poids, sans grand espoir. Son mouvement à peine achevé, Bruce était contre lui.  
Dick se figea.  
 _Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Tim est à côté_ , eut-il envie de dire.  
 _Je ne voulais pas, je ne l’aurais jamais fait devant Tim. Tu le sais ? Tu le sais ?_  
Les bras très légèrement tendus, Bruce appuya les paumes contre la cheminée à laquelle Dick s’était adossé. Hésitant, n’étant pas certain d’avoir compris correctement, ce dernier lui attrapa néanmoins les avant-bras et se hissa à quelques millimètres du sol. Sa douleur fut presque immédiatement soulagée.  
Le souffle lent de Bruce lui caressait la gorge.  
Dick pria pour que les trafiquants ne tardent plus.  
Bien plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu’un Tim qui cachait mal son trouble lui demanda des explications, Dick paniqua bêtement.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas « joué » à ne pas se tenir tranquille. Depuis la Crise.  
Il se « soignait » de Bruce, alors continuer ne l’aurait pas aidé. Il n’y aurait rien eu d’étrange à dire : « Je suis blessé, Bruce ne faisait que me soutenir. »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sorti la vieille excuse, si ridicule : _au bout d’un moment j’ai du mal à tenir en place_.  
Il n’aurait jamais cru que Tim l’accepterait aussi facilement.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée, Bruce ne put s’empêcher de lui reprocher son manque de jugement.  
« Si tu n’étais entièrement guéri…  
— Ne termine pas cette phrase, Bruce, j’ai des dizaines d’exemples qui prouvent que tu n’as rien à dire sur le sujet. »  
Bruce se tut mais pinça les lèvres de façon explicite.  
« Je ne vous aurais jamais accompagnés si j’avais cru une seule seconde vous ralentir. Ce qui n’est pas arrivé.  
— Je sais que tu ne nous aurais pas ralentis, répondit Bruce d’un ton irrité. Là n’est pas la question.  
— Quoi, alors ? »  
Comportement typiquement Bruce, ce dernier grogna et monta rapidement les escaliers vers le manoir. Dick n’eut pas le temps de le rappeler pour exiger une clarification, Alfred surgit de derrière une colonne.  
« Si vous me permettez, maître Richard, je soupçonne que maître Bruce voulait vous rappeler que ces derniers temps nous n’avons que par trop eu l’occasion de nous inquiéter de votre santé et qu’il souhaite, que nous souhaitons tous, que vous vous ménagiez.  
— Oh, marmonna Dick. C’est fini, Alfred. Je… fais attention maintenant.  
— Je n’en doute pas. Néanmoins vous pardonnerez à un vieillard sentimental, à un homme pour qui vous comptez énormément et un adolescent qui a déjà beaucoup perdu d’avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour en être certains. Sur ces bonnes paroles, veuillez me dire si je vous prévois au petit-déjeuner demain matin. »  
Dick secoua la tête.  
« J’ai un rendez-vous tôt au Met. »  
Il déposa un baisez impulsif sur la joue du majordome qui afficha une expression scandalisée.  
« Prends soin de toi, Alfred.  
— Je fais de mon mieux dans un environnement hostile, maître Richard. »  
Sur le chemin du retour, Dick prit le temps d’envoyer un email à Bruce à partir de la reconnaissance vocale de l’ordinateur de bord de sa Ducati.

 

__Arrête de t’inquiéter pour rien, c’est mauvais pour ton cœur :p_ _  
---  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

__L’heure de dormir est passée depuis longtemps, au lit._ _  
---  
  
Sourire aux lèvres, Dick avait épelé sa réplique avant même de se demander si c’était une bonne idée. Et il ne parlait pas du fait qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment la route.

 

__Borde-moi ?_ _  
---  
  
Cette fois, une bonne vingtaine de minutes s’écoulèrent sans réponse. Dick rentra chez lui, angoissé à l’idée d’être allé trop loin. Furieux de s’être à nouveau laissé emporter. Il avait été déstabilisé par le visite de Bruce aux Cloisters, par le geste de Batman ce soir. Ce n’était pas une raison pour baisser la garde.  
De toute façon, connaissant Bruce, il ferait comme s’il n’était rien arrivé.  
Il venait d’ouvrir les draps et s’apprêtait à se glisser dans son lit lorsque sur son téléphone portable, la petite sonnerie d’un nouveau message reçu retentit.  
Le cœur battant de façon ridicule, il l’ouvrit.

__Tu es trop grand pour ça._ _  
---  
  
« Justement, murmura Dick. Justement. »  
 _Viens me border, glisse-toi sous les draps, aide-moi à les froisser…_  
Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, cacha le visage dans l’oreiller. Il voulut soulever les hanches, glisser la main dans son caleçon, mais au premier mouvement une douleur vive se rappela à lui.  
 _Ouuh, que c’est symbolique._  
Il poussa un profond soupir. Un seul œil sur l’écran, il tapa : « Essaie de dormir un peu cette nuit », puis avec le sentiment d’être possédé par une collégienne amoureuse, ajouta trois « x » derrière. Il éteignit portable et lumière.  
Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, il trouva un simple « Bonne nuit » dans sa boîte de réception.

Deux semaines s’écoulèrent, deux semaines calmes si l’on excluait les problèmes de Tim avec les Titans, les problèmes de Tim avec Conner et le monstrueux effort sur lui-même que Dick avait fait en s’empêchant de poursuivre Bruce à coups de messages ambigus. Il se serait repris, il aurait de nouveau fait de magnifiques résolutions, mais arriva le restaurant. Ils avaient fini par combiner leurs emplois du temps chargés et trouver un soir qui leur convenait à tous, alors Tim et Bruce l’avaient rejoint à New York.  
Dick ne venait pas aussi souvent que ça au Zoma, moins qu’il ne le voudrait, mais Youssef, le barman, le reconnaissait et Clive, l’un des étudiants de Columbia qui y travaillait régulièrement le servait toujours très vite.  
Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, Tim et Bruce avaient eu l’air d’apprécier et tout le monde était assez détendu.  
Il échangeait quelques mots avec Clive à la fin du dîner, après avoir payé, lorsqu’il vit le regard du serveur s’écarquiller. L’instant d’après, une présence, familière, impossible, le souffle sur sa nuque, la chaleur d’un second corps tellement proche qu’ils pourraient se toucher… Il manquait l’odeur du cuir et de la sueur, remplacée par une eau de Cologne discrète. Dick se figea.  
Bruce.  
« Je vais te laisser y aller, à la prochaine », fit Clive.  
Il fila sans demander son reste.  
« Allons-y », prononça la voix de Bruce à son oreille, calme et grave.  
Il s’écarta. Dick eut besoin d’un instant pour se remettre, une seconde, mais une seconde de trop. Dick passa la nuit à tenter de se convaincre qu’il n’avait plus seize ans.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Trinité vint au QG de la JSA pour une réunion officielle ou une autre. Clark passa aux Cloisters tout de suite après, en civil.  
« Tu n’aurais pas dû te changer, lui fit remarquer Dick, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Superman ici, ça nous aurait fait de la pub ! »  
Clark lui passa le bonjour de Diana et lui fit un rapport détaillé de la réunion.  
« Je sais que tu tiens à rester réserviste, mais j’aurais préféré que tu sois là, dit-il. En attendant, je veux que tu saches de quoi nous discutons, ça me rassure que tu aies toutes les cartes en main, même les plus insignifiantes. »  
Parce que, au moindre au problème, on comptait sur lui pour rattraper tous les rênes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et Dick savait qu’un jour où l’autre, il faudrait prendre le relais. Roy et Wally en faisaient déjà partie. Petit à petit, la JLA devrait être remplacée, même si la Trinité avait quelque chose d’immortel. Superman et Wonder Woman n’étaient peut-être pas tout à fait humains, mais aussi dur qu’il soit de l’imaginer, Bruce finirait par être trop vieux pour continuer à être Batman et à garder sa place à la JLA (du moins Dick priait pour que ce jour arrive, pour qu’il ne meure pas avant). Avec un peu d’égoïsme, Dick espérait que Tim serait alors assez âgé pour reprendre à la fois le masque de leur mentor et son rôle à la Trinité. Qui savait, Conner et Cassie remplaceraient peut-être Clark et Diana. Tout le monde devait s’arrêter, un jour.  
Superman repartit pour Metropolis peu de temps après. Ce fut tard dans la soirée, bien sûr, que Bruce le rejoignit. Dick était assis au sommet d’un immeuble surplombant Central Park, les jambes pendant dans le vide, lorsqu’il sentit la présence pesante de Batman derrière lui. À une distance respectable.  
« La réunion était bien ? demanda Dick sans se retourner.  
— Superman t’a fait un rapport.  
— Un jour, tu vas comprendre le concept social de “ faire la conversation ” et je vais en tomber raide mort. »  
Appuyé sur les mains, Dick s’était penché en arrière et avait levé la tête pour lui parler, sourire aux lèvres. Bruce ne fit pas de commentaire et le silence dura quelques secondes, une éternité pendant laquelle Dick suivit des yeux le contour des lèvres minces dévoilées par le masque.  
« C’est une visite de courtoisie, finit-il par demander, ou bien je dois m’attendre à voir le Joker courir sur Broadway ? »  
Nouveau silence, quelques secondes encore avant que Bruce ne lâche un mot :  
« Robin. »  
 _Non, moi c’est Nightwing maintenant, tu te souviens ?_ faillit rétorquer Dick d’un ton légèrement acide avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait, donc, plus seize ans et que sa crise d’adolescence était passée depuis longtemps.  
« Il y a un souci ? »  
Il avait eu Tim par téléphone la veille, ça avait l’air d’aller bien. Du moins aussi bien que Tim allait en ce moment.  
« Il est… distrait. »  
Ah.  
Bruce n’ajouta rien, s’attendant probablement à ce que Dick lui dévoile toute la psychologie de son fils adoptif avec un diagramme explicatif.  
« Distrait comment ?  
— Distrait. »  
Connaissant Tim et Bruce, « distrait » devait signifier être arrivé avec un retard de cinquante-huit secondes à la patrouille. Ce qui devait être effectivement perturbant pour Bruce. Tim, son petit garçon ultra professionnel et névrosé, distrait. Le monde allait s’écrouler !  
« Il y a quelques tensions chez les Teen Titans. Ça le stresse pas mal. Aussi, il a seize ans, presque dix-sept, tu sais. Souviens-toi de moi au même âge. »  
Ces paroles à peine prononcées, Dick les regretta. Toute cette période n’était pas leur meilleure.  
« Tu étais insolent, provocateur et susceptible, répondit Bruce. Jamais distrait. »  
Dick éclata de rire.  
« Il n’y a que toi pour trouver ça préférable !  
— C’est dangereux. Pour lui et pour les autres. Il ne m’a pas habitué à ça.  
— Si tu t’inquiètes vraiment, je lui parlerai si tu veux. Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ça demande une intervention. Vu combien Jason et moi avons été insupportables, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. »  
 _J’aurais voulu connaître Bruce à seize, dix-sept ans_ , songea Dick soudain.  
Si différent de lui, de Jason, même de Tim. Il s’imagina un adolescent grand, solitaire, sérieux et le front ombrageux. Dans cette pension huppée pour garçons, il se démarquerait des autres, invoquerait le respect et les murmures. Si Dick avait eu son âge, il aurait pu grimper à sa fenêtre, tard dans la nuit. Bruce travaillerait encore à son bureau, lisant pour le plaisir un ouvrage scientifique. Dick se glisserait par la fenêtre entrouverte et il viendrait le distraire… le forcerait à se détendre, lui tirerait un sourire. Ils auraient été égaux.  
« Tu n’as jamais été insupportable », contredit Bruce calmement.  
Cette fois, Dick se retourna franchement. Il croisa les jambes.  
« Tu as la mémoire courte. Ou bien tu as un service terriblement embarrassant à me demander. »  
Bruce ne releva pas.  
« J’aurai dû te laisser libre, à cette époque, dit-il d’une voix sans intonation. J’aurais dû mieux te montrer que j’avais confiance en toi. »  
Dick se sentit soudain mal à l’aise. Il regretta de s’être retourné  
« Et j’aurais dû être moins chiant, c’est du passé, on s’en sort pas si mal, non ? »  
Il se leva, nerveux, le bord des talons dans le vide. Batman le fixait de son regard blanc. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus proche, maintenant que Dick était debout, à portée de main.  
« Bien des choses auraient pu être évitées. »  
La gorge serrée et une étrange douleur dans la poitrine, Dick lui répondit :  
« Ça ne sert à rien d’avoir des regrets. On a… on s’est fait beaucoup de mal, tout les deux, mais ça n’a rien changé. On est toujours restés ensemble. Malgré tout. C’est l’important, non ? »  
Le regard blanc pesa sur lui. Puis, un bras couvert de cuir noir remonta, aussi lent que s’il draguait des tonnes.  
« J’aurais dû te faire confiance, dit la voix de Bruce sous le masque de Batman. J’aurais dû savoir que tu me reviendrais toujours. »  
Dick se raidit. Un frisson partit du haut de sa nuque, secoua tout son corps et manqua le faire basculer. L’index, puis le majeur, le pouce sur sa joue, la sensation du gant sur sa peau. Il court-circuitait, il savait consciemment qu’il court-circuitait, l’adolescent en lui hurlait d’excitation et d’incrédulité, l’adulte tentait désespérément de le contenir, de relativiser, de se rappeler tous les faux espoirs contre lesquels il s’était cogné. Mais toutes ses tentatives pour rester calme se brisaient sur le comportement perturbant de Bruce ces derniers temps.  
I _l va m’embrasser_ , jubilait Dick, seize ans, _il va m’embrasser sur le toit d’un gratte-ciel !_  
« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? demanda subitement Bruce tout bas.  
— Quoi ? » fit Dick qui avait du mal à se concentrer.  
Le pouce ganté était au coin de ses lèvres, ils étaient figés comme sur une photo.  
Puis quelqu’un hurla quelque part au milieu de Central Park noyé dans l’obscurité.  
Ils plongèrent en même temps dans le vide, rejoignirent les arbres, trouvèrent l’imprudent agressé.  
Un instant ce fut comme avant, le duo dynamique, la combinaison parfaite, Batman et Robin tels qu’ils n’avaient plus jamais été et ne seraient plus jamais. Puis les malfaiteurs furent ligotés et Dick n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Batman avait disparu, et avec lui l’adrénaline adolescente qui l’avait court-circuité.  
Il passa le reste de la nuit à sauter d’immeuble en immeuble, une fureur glacée lui pinçant le ventre. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Bruce mais c’était trop. Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne savait pas, ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne faisaient pas semblant depuis des années que rien ne s’était jamais passé et que les sentiments de Dick n’avaient jamais existé.  
Ce n’était pas comme si Bruce ignorait quel effet il lui faisait, quelle influence il avait sur lui…  
« Est-ce que je suis _heureux_ ? » persifla-t-il après un triple salto dans le vide.  
Il faisait de son mieux pour l’être en tout cas, et il l’était, en quelque sorte, il était moins malheureux qu’il avait pu l’être, son métier de jour le passionnait, il adorait vivre à New York, tous ses amis étaient actuellement en vie, le plus gros problème de son petit frère préféré semblait se résumer à une affaire de cœur…  
Oui, il était heureux, songea Dick, et il le serait encore plus si Bruce ne mettait pas en danger l’équilibre précaire de ses bonnes résolutions.  
Dick fut frappé d’un soupçon soudain.  
 _Sans moi_ , n’avait pas dit Bruce, et pourtant d’un coup, les deux mots s’imposèrent à Dick. Il faillit en rater son atterrissage.  
« Est-ce que tu es heureux _sans moi_ » était la véritable question.  
La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir : « Mais je t’emmerde ! »

 

 

48h plus tard, Dick apprenait qu’une petite ville du sud du Nebraska avait été rasée par, semblait-il, des appareils d’électroménager. La JLA annonça qu’elle s’attaquait immédiatement au problème et demanda aux autres groupes de super-héros de rester en stand-by pour le moment. Rapidement, toutefois, Dick reçut un message succinct de Batman, ordre officiel de la JLA, lui demandant de rassembler les forces éparpillées. La menace se révélait plus importante que prévue: Unik, leur nouvel ennemi, était puissant et ne faisait pas de quartier. Dick ravala son irritation, confirma qu’il s’y mettait et entreprit la tâche monumentale de rassembler les Titans.  
« Tu t’occupes de ta génération, annonça-t-il à Tim.  
— Ma génération se réduira aux Teen Titans actuels, déclara son petit frère d’un ton ferme. On a déjà assez de mal à se gérer à sept.  
— Blue Beetle ? insista Dick. Static ? Miss Martian ? »  
Tim le regarda d’un air incrédule. Dick afficha une moue pensive.  
« Ça ne me plaît pas qu’autant d’entre vous n’ont nulle part où se rallier dans ce genre de situation.  
— Je respecte tout à fait ton besoin compulsif d’être le GO du monde des super-héros, Dick, mais est-ce que tu peux éviter de me confier de nouveaux membres peu avant une probable apocalypse ? »  
Dick se mâchonna l’ongle du pouce.  
« Bon, dit-il, je vais former des équipes parallèles aux Teen Titans avec tous ceux qui n’en font pas partie actuellement, et mettre un Titan à leur tête. Le problème, c’est que si on ne leur donne pas la possibilité officielle de se battre, des enthousiastes du style de Static risquent de décider d’intervenir par eux-mêmes et de perdre bêtement la vie.  
— Fais comme tu le sens, répondit Tim, mais qu’ils ne s’imaginent pas que je les récupère ensuite. »  
Ce n’était pas le moment, mais Dick se dit qu’il allait peut-être devoir céder et jeter un coup d’œil à la façon dont les Teen Titans étaient organisés ces derniers temps. Avec Wally, Donna, Roy et Garth, ils avaient formé cette équipe comme un lieu de refuge. Tim donnait l’air de partir en prison tous les week-ends.  
Mais avant tout, se débarrasser d’Unik.

¤¤¤

Unik s’empara de la tour de la JLA sans aucune difficulté. Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat et une réunion d’urgence de contre-attaque fut organisée, un quartier général de fortune organisé. Dans le laboratoire, Batman, Robin et Oracle, à distance pour cette dernière, travaillaient sans relâche à mettre au point un appareil qui permettrait à Batman de pénétrer le bouclier qui protégeait Unik. Nightwing faisait s’entraîner les plus jeunes dans les salles aménagées. L’un ou l’autre membre de la JLA, souvent Clark, parfois Diana, passait voir où ils en étaient et les informait des dernières nouvelles et de l’avancée du plan d’attaque.  
« Nightwing gère les conflits internes parmi nos jeunes héros, il les fait combattre ensemble pour former des équipes fonctionnelles », leur disait Clark avec cette fierté déplacée, comme s’il en avait le droit, comme s’il l’avait personnellement entraîné. « Vous êtes une belle génération. »  
Paroles destinées à Robin qui se gardait de répondre, nota Batman. Ce que Nightwing lui avait dit se confirmait. Il n’était toutefois pas question d’intervenir, sauf si Tim venait de lui-même lui en parler. Les Teen Titans étaient le domaine exclusif de Robin, c’était à lui de gérer les problèmes qui en émanaient, c’était un entraînement en soi, une étape dans l’apprentissage de l’âge adulte. Et même si l’idée de voir Tim, _Robin_ , grandir lui donnait envie de grogner, il avait appris à ses dépends qu’on ne pouvait l’empêcher. Un jour, le costume de Robin se ferait trop petit pour Tim comme il s’était fait trop petit pour Dick. C’était à Bruce, à Batman, de faire en sorte que la transition ne soit pas aussi douloureuse qu’elle l’avait été avec son aîné. Penser à Dick le mit mal à l’aise alors il se remit au travail avec plus d’ardeur.

Après quatre jours de recherches et de tests intensifs, ils arrivèrent enfin à un résultat qui, s’il n’était pas parfait, était le mieux que l’on pouvait espérer en si peu de temps. Lorsque Batman sortit de la salle de simulation, ce fut pour trouver Robin écroulé sur la table du laboratoire, la tête sur les bras.  
« Huit heures de sommeil en quatre jours, même pour notre Boy Wonder, c’est dur », commenta la voix rauque de fatigue d’Oracle.  
Batman ressentit un pincement de culpabilité.  
« Le test est concluant.  
— Je n’en doute pas. Mais toi, n’oublie pas que l’appareil n’est pas très solide. »  
Batman ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha de Tim.  
« Bonne nuit, dit-il sobrement à Barbara.  
— Elle va être courte, soupira cette dernière. Bonne nuit, vous deux. Et repose-toi pour de vrai, Bruce. »  
L’écran de conférence s’éteignit.  
« Robin. »  
Seul le bruit d’une respiration régulière lui répondit. Tim avait une résistance générale au sommeil légèrement meilleure que celle de Dick, mais une fois qu’il dormait, le réveiller relevait de l’exploit. Bruce marqua une pause. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un bras de Tim autour de ses épaules pour le forcer à marcher jusqu’à un lieu plus confortable. Tim était trop petit, encore, et le serait probablement toujours, malgré les promesses d’Alfred qu’il finirait par avoir une poussée de croissance. Avec un soupir intérieur, Bruce écarta l’adolescent de la table, passa un bras sous ses jambes, plaça l’autre derrière son dos et le souleva, avec plus de difficulté qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Un bon petit paquet de muscles, son Robin.  
Tim se raidit d’instinct, grogna dans son sommeil et Bruce put voir les efforts qu’il faisait pour tenter de se réveiller. Une bouffée de fierté et d’affection le prit par surprise tandis qu’il évitait sans difficulté un coup de poing endormi.  
« C’est moi, Tim, dit-il de sa voix normale. Rendors-toi. »  
Le corps tendu dans ses bras se ramollit d’un coup et le menton de Tim retomba contre sa poitrine avec un soupir de sommeil profond. Bruce retint un sourire involontaire. Composer le code pour sortir du laboratoire se révéla un véritable défi, mais bientôt il parcourait le couloir qui menait au dortoir réservé aux Teen Titans.  
Une porte filles, une porte garçons ; Bruce se surprit à penser qu’il allait falloir revoir la façon de séparer leurs adolescents. Son « père » intérieur se sentirait beaucoup plus tranquille si Tim dormait au milieu de filles. Batman également : ce n’étaient pas les membres du sexe féminin qui distrayaient Robin.  
Cette idée s’ancra d’autant plus lorsque la porte du dortoir des garçons s’ouvrit d’un coup pour laisser apparaître Superboy.  
Ce dernier se figea, écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, baissa le regard vers Tim, le remonta et bredouilla :  
« Hum, j’avais, heu, entendu, quelqu’un, enfin, Tim, je veux dire Robin ! son cœur, euh. »  
Bruce le détailla, cherchant en vain l’ombre de Luthor sur son visage. Sa carrure, ses traits, tout rappelait Clark. Ses expressions étaient celles d’un adolescent surpris dans ses pensées perverses par le père du garçon qu’il convoitait. Humain, jugea Bruce, désespérément humain, comme son modèle. Plus humain, même, car Kon El acceptait sans angoisse les instincts moins glorieux de l’humanité, ne visait pas la perfection à tout prix mais cherchait simplement à prouver sa valeur. C’était peut-être là que se cachait Luthor. Ou peut-être était-il injuste de sa part de chercher à attribuer tout ce qui faisait Kon El à l’un de ses deux géniteurs.  
« Où est Kid Flash ? demanda Bruce avec la voix de Batman.  
— Il s’est réveillé tout à l’heure et il est parti se dégourdir les jambes, répondit Kon El d’un ton nerveux. Enfin, y’a un moment maintenant, donc il ne devrait plus tarder, alors je serai pas longtemps seul avec Tim, hein ! Avec Robin ! Pas que ça pose problème qu’on soit seuls ! Je veux dire, je veux pas être spécialement seul avec lui, mais enfin, il risque rien, quoi, je…  
— Kon El. Tu bouches le passage. »  
En un instant, il était à l’autre bout de la pièce. Bruce avança vers le lit le mieux fait et y déposa doucement Tim qui poussa à peine un soupir plus profond. Il défit le col et la cape en quelques gestes et tira sur ses bottes.  
« Kon El. »  
Ce dernier fut tout de suite à ses côtés.  
« Oui !  
— S’il se réveille, dis-lui que je n’ai plus besoin de lui pour le moment et qu’il peut rester avec vous. Qu’il dorme autant que possible. Les jours qui viennent seront difficiles.  
— Oui, Monsieur ! Batman ! »  
Bruce se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Kon El qui se tenait raide comme la justice à côté du lit de Tim, comme s’il avait l’intention de monter la garde là toute la nuit.  
 _Boyscout_ , songea Bruce.  
Adolescent ou non, Kon El tenait trop de son géniteur kryptonien pour que Bruce ait à s’inquiéter.  
« Je compte sur toi, Kon El », dit-il tout de même.  
Yeux qui s’écarquillent, détermination dans le regard. Ra’s Al Ghul en personne aurait à passer sur le corps du garçon avant d’atteindre Tim. Satisfait, Bruce referma la porte et continua son chemin.  
La salle d’entraînement était vide, mais par la vitre qui les séparait, Bruce vit une lumière dans la pièce derrière qui servait de lieu de rassemblement. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à traverser la série de tatamis jusqu’à la petite porte. Il s’arrêta au niveau de l’ouverture. De l’autre côté de la grande table ovale, Nightwing était assis et affalé dans une position rappelant celle de Tim avant que Bruce ne le transporte.  
Bruce resta immobile.  
Ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis New York. Depuis… Bruce pinça les lèvres. Il referma un poing secoué d’un spasme nerveux.  
 _Pourquoi_ , fit une voix dans sa tête, _pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, après toutes ces années à éviter ce sujet ?_  
La réponse était simple.  
 _Parce qu’il m’échappe encore._  
Parce que Dick touchait l’apaisement du doigt, parce que dans son contentement, il se détachait de Bruce bien plus encore que dans leurs pires disputes et que ni Bruce ni Batman ne le supportait.  
 _Alors tu réveilles vos vieux démons, tu vas lui promettre ce que tu n’as pas l’intention de te laisser donner ?_  
Dick n’avait plus dix-sept ans. Dick n’était plus à sa charge. Dick n’était plus Robin.  
 _Et ça te donne le droit de vous briser à nouveau le cœur ?_  
Dick redressa lentement la tête. Sans la lever tout de suite, il regarda Bruce quelques secondes puis il s’étira. Malgré lui, Bruce suivit le mouvement ondulé du corps, le frémissement des muscles sous le costume qu’il portait comme une seconde peau.  
« Tu as l’air fatigué », s’entendit-il dire.  
Il était rare de trouver Dick au repos. Un petit sourire joua sous le masque bleu.  
« Je te défie de coordonner une cinquantaine d’adolescents dotés de superpouvoirs.  
— D’après Kal El, tu te débrouilles très bien.  
— Il trouve toujours que je me débrouille bien. »  
Silence.  
« Vous en êtes où, du brouilleur d’ondes ? demanda Dick.  
— Il est prêt. »  
Nouveau silence. Bruce restait immobile, tendu mais incapable de partir.  
Dick le regarda quelques secondes puis d’un geste tranquille, défit son masque. Son pouce lui caressa la joue, se glissa sous le loup, un mouvement de tête sur le côté et il le détacha d’un geste ferme.  
Bruce pinça les lèvres pour exprimer sa désapprobation. Dick haussa les épaules.  
« Tout le monde dort, dit-il. Et les rares insomniaques connaissent tous mon identité. Ou n’identifieraient pas mon visage. Je ne fais pas la première page des magazines. »  
 _Mais tu les feras_ , songea Bruce, _tu les feras si nous… si nous…_  
Quelle meilleure couverture ? souffla une autre voix en lui. Homosexuel et poursuivant une relation avec son ex-protégé, quel meilleur moyen pour creuser encore l’écart entre Batman et Bruce Wayne ?  
 _Mettre ainsi Dick en première ligne ?_  
En première ligne, il l’était depuis la mort de ses parents.  
 _Mais sous le masque. Pas sous son identité civile._  
Dick était fort, volontaire. Il saurait gérer la situation parfaitement. Comme il savait gérer sa situation de héros. Céder ne mettrait pas la Mission en danger, plus maintenant. Dick le comprenait, lui et ses objectifs, mieux que quiconque, mieux que Selina qui avait fini par renoncer à ce qui aurait pu être « eux ».  
Bruce retint une envie de se frotter les yeux.  
Nightwing s’était levé de son siège et le fixait avec intensité. L’absence de masque donnait l’impression d’une nudité quasi obscène, d’une fragilité que Bruce savait inexistante. Le masque n’avait pas sur Dick l’effet d’une formule magique pour rendre invincible. Avec ou sans, il restait égal à lui-même.  
Mais comme toujours, cette obstination de Dick à s’exposer donnait envie à Bruce de le cacher sous sa cape, de le forcer à se protéger.  
 _Pauvre imbécile._  
Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment sans que Dick ne baisse les yeux. Une résistance significative, car s’il n’hésitait jamais à défier, il cédait toujours, soupirait, levait les yeux ciel, râlait et préférait soûler Bruce de paroles et de gestes plutôt que d’affronter le regard de Batman. Il finit par se rapprocher, s’arrêta tout près. Puis il leva lentement les bras vers le visage de Bruce.  
Bruce n’avait jamais eu de geste de recul devant Dick et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui que ça allait commencer, mais lorsque les doigts gantés frôlèrent le bord de son masque, il les retint. Dick leva les yeux. Bruce sentait son souffle sur son visage.  
« Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir cette conversation avec Batman, dit-il, mais tu crois vraiment que te cacher sous ton masque m’empêchera de parler ? »  
Bruce garda le silence.  
Il s’y était attendu.  
« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, ni quel raisonnement foireux te sert d’excuse. Mais moi je ne jouerai pas. »  
Dick pinça les lèvres, inspira et souffla profondément.  
« J’ai accepté depuis longtemps que je suis incapable de te quitter pour de bon. Mais je peux vivre sans toi, Bruce. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis bien dans ma vie. Et je ne te laisserai pas me la gâcher. Pas pour rien. »  
Dick le défiait du regard. Bleu clair, un clash sur sa peau mat. Regard assuré, adulte, celui d’un homme.  
Bruce se détourna.  
 _J’ai peur_ , réalisa-t-il avec un sursaut intérieur.  
« Ok », souffla Dick.  
Il le dépassa en silence.  
Bruce le regarda traverser la salle d’entraînement et disparaître dans l’obscurité du bâtiment. 


	2. Seconde Partie

**Seconde partie**

Bruce ne se souvient pas. Pas comme une réalité en tout cas. C’est un rêve : Nightwing dans son champ de vision. Dick tombe.  
Et ne se rattrape pas.  
Black-out.  
Plus tard, Clark lui dit : « Tu as hurlé. »  
« Rugi », corrige Diana.  
(Quelqu’un a murmuré à son oreille : « Un meurtrier dans la famille, ça suffit. »)  
« Bordel, j’ai bien cru que t’allais tuer Unik, avoue Ollie. Si ton gamin psycho s’en était pas chargé… »  
Dick dort sur un lit blanc, Raven à son chevet.  
« Il va s’en sortir. »  
Une voix hésitante, jeune mais obstinée, Kon El. Conner.  
« Il faut prévenir Tim. Robin. Il doit s’inquiéter. Je peux y aller, si vous voulez. »  
Tim. Tim va bien, lui dit-on. Il est au manoir, à l’abri.  
Bruce ne sait pas combien de temps s’écoule avant que Clark ne le force à sortir de la pièce où repose Dick.  
Bruce ne se rappelle que la peur.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Dick se réveilla, Wally était à son chevet. Il mit un temps à l’identifier : il voyait flou et quelque chose au fond de lui disait que s’il reprenait tout à fait conscience, il allait avoir très mal.  
Mais il reconnaissait cette rousseur, c’était celle de Wally, légèrement plus claire que celle de Roy, plus longue.  
« Roy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Aïe », voulut-il dire.  
Ce qui sortit fut plus de l’ordre de :  
« WoyépeirOWWWWWWWWW !  
— Bien fait, tiens », répondit Wally.  
Il lui cogna doucement le front du poing.  
« Bienvenue parmi les vivants, crazy bird. »  
Dick tenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais n’avait pas les paupières assez ouvertes pour que ça fasse effet.  
« Un jour, continua Wally sur le ton de la conversation, tu comprendras que tu n’as pas de super-pouvoirs et nous autres, on sera tellement soulagés qu’on se soûlera la gueule comme on s’est jamais soûlés la gueule. Même Donna sera bourrée.  
— C’mence ‘as, ‘ally…  
— Je peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que c’est de notre faute, à force de fréquenter des héros à super-pouvoirs, inconsciemment tu as dû assimiler, croire que toi aussi tu pouvais voler, être invincible, tout ça. (Pause.) Encore que, regarde Roy, hein. À côté de toi il fait prudent comme un petit vieux. Non, non, je crois que c’est un problème que tu as, toi, personnellement. »  
Dick ferma les yeux.  
« C’est pas la peine de faire semblant d’être trop fatigué, ça va pas m’empêcher de t’engueuler. »  
Il entendit Wally bouger sur la chaise, l’imagina assis vers lui, jambes écartées, bras appuyés sur les cuisses et doigts croisés.  
« Tu vas pas nous refaire tes conneries d’il y a deux ans, c’est déjà bien assez que tu joues à te jeter dans le vide en dehors de tes heures de patrouilles ! Faut qu’on s’attende en plus à tes tentatives de suicide foireuses ?  
— ’tait ‘as…  
— Se sacrifier pour ton connard d’ex-mentor revient au même. »  
Dick lui jeta un regard de travers que Wally balaya du revers de la main.  
« Je voulais que tu viennes à Keystone, pour ta convalescence, dit-il. Mais _Brucie_ … enfin, si tu as besoin d’un refuge, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu, Dick. Tu le sais, hein ? »  
Dick hocha la tête doucement, entendit Wally soupirer, sentit une caresse sur son front.  
« Repose-toi, abruti. On viendra te voir. »

Wally fut le premier d’une longue série de visites. Dick leur en était reconnaissant, vraiment, il était touché de leur inquiétude et navré de leur avoir fait aussi peur, mais il avait un besoin inhabituel d’être seul. Jason se glissa une nuit dans sa chambre pour s’assurer qu’il était entier, lui dire que mourir pour « le paternel » n’en valait pas la peine avant de disparaître.  
Bruce ne se montra que le jour où Dick eut l’autorisation officielle de quitter le lit. Donna était avec lui, elle s’était mise en tête de lui servir d’infirmière personnelle, et même si elle avait tendance à faire un peu de zèle (« Non, Dick, ne tends pas le bras, je vais te le donner, ton verre d’eau. Tu arrives à boire tout seul ? »), il lui était terriblement reconnaissant de son aide. Ne serait-ce que pour s’habiller. Et puis l’affection maternelle de Donna, si tranquille et droite, lui faisait plus de bien que tous les médicaments du monde.  
Bruce entra dans sa chambre de malade sans crier gare et annonça d’un ton sans réplique qu’ils rentraient au manoir.  
« Je peux retourner chez moi », rétorqua néanmoins Dick.  
Il guetta la réaction de Bruce, n’en vit aucune.  
« Tu n’es pas en état de te débrouiller seul.  
— Donna a proposé de venir vivre quelques jours avec moi au besoin. »  
Bruce ne daigna même pas répondre à cela.  
« Prépare-toi. Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes. »  
Il tourna les talons et sortit d’un pas ferme.  
« Je suis très sérieuse, déclara Donna, sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois bien, au manoir. Surtout vu l’humeur dans laquelle il est.  
— Alfred me sauvera », fit Dick, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
Il fut tenté de lui demander de l’emmener, de désobéir délibérément, de disparaître sous le nez de Bruce. Mais il aurait bien trop l’impression de fuir. Il garderait la tête droite. 

Le retour au manoir se fit dans un silence de plomb. Lorsque Bruce arrêta la voiture non loin des escaliers et vint lui ouvrir la porte, Dick mit un point d’honneur à refuser son aide. Tim et Alfred arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et c’était bon de pouvoir serrer son petit frère dans ses bras, de se faire réprimander par Alfred.  
Bruce coupa court aux retrouvailles.  
« Dick aura besoin d’une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.  
— Attends, non, j’ai déjà une chambre, répliqua Dick immédiatement. Il n’y a pas besoin de donner plus de travail à Alfred. »  
Le regard de Bruce se fit presque menaçant.  
« Si tu es ici, c’est en partie pour ne pas avoir à monter d’étage. »  
Dire que Dick avait pris de si belles résolutions à propos de la fin de sa crise adolescente. Mais si c’était Bruce qui commençait avec les prises de tête ridicules, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, non ?  
« J’oubliais, oui, les fameuses marches de mon immeuble à ascenseur !  
— Je me suis permis d’installer un monte-escalier, les interrompit Alfred d’un ton sévère.  
— J’ai testé, ajouta rapidement Tim en cachant mal son malaise. Ça fonctionne du tonnerre et y’a plusieurs vitesses, tu vas adorer. »  
Dick leur décocha un sourire lumineux. C’était bon de se sentir soutenu.  
« Combien de temps aurons-nous le plaisir de votre compagnie ? » demanda Alfred en lui tendant un bras pour qu’il s’y appuie, un échange de rôle qui embarrassa Dick, du moins jusqu’à ce que Bruce relance les hostilités.  
« Le temps nécessaire pour qu’il guérisse sans aggraver son état. »  
Non, là, ça n’allait pas être possible. Mais alors vraiment pas.  
« Arrête de parler comme si j’étais un idiot irresponsable.  
— Il est vrai que tu as largement fait preuve de tes capacités de réflexion. »  
On y arrivait enfin. Tout le monde lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, tout le monde avait voulu savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Sauf Bruce. Savait-il ? Croyait-il savoir ?  
« Si le tir t’avait touché, il aurait détruit le diffuseur, Unik aurait de nouveau été inattaquable et…  
— Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que c’est à ça que tu as pensé avant de sauter. »  
Dick écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé de stupéfaction. Bruce détourna un court instant les yeux, un mouvement de regret ; il s’était découvert, songea Dick avec une pointe de triomphe incrédule. Contre toute attente, contre tout ce qu’il avait jamais été, Bruce venait de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, au point d’adresser un sujet que Dick croyait, encore une fois, fermé à jamais.  
Et il n’aurait aucune pitié. Qu’il crève donc de culpabilité, le grand Batman, pour le peu de temps que ça lui durerait !  
Ce n’était pas comme si Dick avait encore quelque chose à perdre, même pas le statu quo.  
« Tu veux réellement entendre tout haut que je mourrais pour toi sans une hésitation ? »  
Voir Bruce tourner les talons et s’enfuir n’avait pas le goût de victoire que Dick espérait.

¤

Ce soir-là, Tim lui fit une mini crise de panique. Et s’il était franc avec lui-même, Dick l’avait cherché. Il en fut soulagé aussi, soulagé de voir que Tim était encore capable d’exprimer ses émotions. Lui promettre, sincèrement, qu’il ne continuerait pas à prendre de risques inutiles n’était pas difficile. Et ils avaient pu discuter des Teen Titans, ce qui s’était révélé absolument nécessaire.  
Au manoir, Tim était son souffle d’air frais. Il comprenait implicitement la tension qui régnait, servait d’interférence plus souvent qu’à son tour. Dans la journée, Dick ne manquait pas de visites, un point sur lequel Bruce avait cédé sans se battre. Ni Roy, ni Wally n’aurait de toute façon pris une interdiction en compte, Donna l’aurait probablement enlevé et Dick serait rentré directement à New York si Bruce avait cherché à l’isoler. Ce dernier le savait.  
Et tant que Bruce serait sous le choc de ce qu’il s’était passé pendant la bataille, il voudrait garder Dick dans un périmètre de sécurité, sous son contrôle.  
Dick se servait de lui-même comme otage.  
Quand il y pensait, c’était vraiment ridicule.

\- 

La seconde semaine de son séjour au manoir, Dick commença à s’ennuyer. Il n’avait plus autant de visites pour le distraire ; après tout il se portait bien et les autres avaient d’autres chats à fouetter, des criminels à mettre derrière le barreau, des gens à sauver. Voir Tim et Bruce descendre à la batcave tous les soirs et ne pas pouvoir les suivre devenait difficile à supporter.  
Il se mit à refaire doucement du sport dans sa chambre, au début. Mais bientôt ça ne suffit plus. 

Dick avait des années d’expérience dans l’art de se faufiler dans les couloirs du manoir pour échapper à Alfred quand il rentrait ou sortait tard les nuits où il aurait dû être dans son lit, mais ce manoir-ci n’était pas celui de son enfance, seulement celui reconstruit après le grand tremblement de terre de Gotham. Les planches qui craquaient n’étaient pas les mêmes, et en plus Dick boitait.  
Pendant qu’Alfred était occupé, il passa une bonne partie de l’après-midi à parcourir le chemin qui menait à la batcave avec le sentiment un peu idiot d’avoir à nouveau treize ans. Il se tenait maladroitement sur la pointe de son pied à peu près valide, les bras à la recherche de son équilibre (il ne perdait _jamais_ son équilibre ! c’était insupportable !) lorsque quelqu’un se racla la gorge.  
Tim se tenait en haut de l’escalier, son sac de cours sur l’épaule et le sourcil haussé, ce qui lui rappelait Bruce de façon inquiétante.  
« T’essaies de t’envoler ?  
— Ferme-la, morpion, va faire tes devoirs », répliqua Dick.  
Tim lui fit un sourire narquois qui se transforma rapidement en expression de légère inquiétude.  
« Tu ne devrais pas fatiguer tes muscles comme ça.  
— Tiiim…  
— Je dis ça, je dis rien… »  
Dick l’attrapa par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Hé !  
— Sois ma canne, alors, et emmène-moi à la cuisine. Alfred a dû préparer ton goûter.  
— J’ai dix-sept ans, grommela Tim.  
— Eh, si t’en veux pas…  
— Morphale.  
— Chihuahua. »  
Tim pouffa, lui donna un petit coup de coude, mais força Dick à s’appuyer sur lui le temps du trajet.  
Il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte de guérir.

¤

Dick se fit prendre la seconde nuit. Il aurait aimé dire qu’il ne se cachait pas, du moins pas de Bruce (Alfred était un autre problème). Mais s’il attendait que Batman parte en patrouille pour descendre à la batcave et retrouver son trapèze, c’était bien pour qu’on ne le sache pas. Ou peut-être qu’inconsciemment, Dick cherchait bien à se faire attraper. Il connaissait Bruce, après tout. Dick avait manqué mourir une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Tim, même s’il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, avait eu l’air distrait et fatigué ces dernier temps. L’accumulation pouvait suffire à réveiller l’instinct protecteur, certes un peu rouillé, de Bruce. Tim avait école le lendemain : c’était typiquement le genre de nuit où Batman faisait semblant de rentrer de patrouille tôt, histoire de mettre le petit dernier au lit sans qu’il ne proteste.  
Dick était dos à l’entrée extérieure lorsqu’ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient dû prendre la batmobile de filature, il ne l’avait pas entendue. Ce fut la voix de Tim qui les trahit, un commentaire sur Poison Ivy. Dick se figea, les deux bras pendus à son trapèze ; Tim s’interrompit, un silence pesant s’installa.  
Puis les pas de Batman sur la pierre. Lents, déterminés, inquiétants.  
Deux mains sur sa taille. Fermes, attentionnées, imposantes.  
Dick lâcha le trapèze, les oreilles bourdonnantes ; Bruce le déposa à terre comme si l’effort ne lui était rien. Une main resta en place, un bras dans son dos, au cas où Dick voudrait s’y appuyer. Il n’osa pas se retourner, peur de ce qu’il pourrait lire dans la mâchoire sans doute crispée, dans le pli des lèvres.  
Conscient de la présence de Tim derrière eux, du souffle léger de Bruce sur ses cheveux, il se laissa guider en silence dans l’escalier qui remontait au manoir, puis à l’étage et devant la porte de sa chambre. Un voyage d’une lenteur agonisante. Dick avait envie de s’enfuir.  
Bruce ouvrit la porte et Dick crut que c’était fini mais il se fit « pousser » jusqu’au lit où en une pression il se retrouva assis.  
Tim était à la porte, tendu, les ayant certainement suivis au cas où il leur prendrait de vouloir s’entretuer. Seule sa présence empêcha Dick de demander à Bruce d’un ton cassant s’il allait le déshabiller et le border, maintenant.  
Bruce sortit de la chambre en repoussant Tim dans le couloir.  
Il ne claqua même pas la porte.

¤

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans qu’il y soit forcé, Dick resta au lit le lendemain matin. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il fichait ici, dans ce manoir qui n’était pas celui de son enfance, qui n’était plus son chez-lui, à faire semblant que rien n’était arrivé. Faire semblant qu’il n’avait pas, encore une fois, le cœur brisé.  
 _Lancez les violons ! J’ai plus qu’à enfiler une robe blanche et à me faire appeler Scarlett, à ce rythme._  
C’était peut-être pire, cette fois-ci. Moins dramatique, moins théâtral. Plus douloureux parce qu’il savait. Il savait que Bruce le désirait. Il n’avait pas simplement l’insolente et stupide arrogance de son adolescence, lorsqu’il avait cru que Bruce ne pourrait que lui céder, qu’ils étaient _destinés_ ; lorsque le rejet avait été la meilleure des excuses pour claquer la porte à la première dispute qui avait suivi.  
Cette fois, il l’avait vu, dans l’hésitation, l’incertitude de Bruce (un mythe !), dans son regard. Le désir. Le vrai, celui qui parlait de baisers pressants, de caresses fiévreuses, de passion. Celui qui, entre deux adultes consentants…  
Mais Bruce ne consentait pas.  
Et ça faisait, quelque part, bien plus mal que s’il n’y avait rien du tout.  
Je te désire, mais pas assez pour te goûter. Je te désire mais tu ne vaux pas de prendre un risque. Je te désire, mais je ne te veux pas.  
Dick enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Alfred pour entrer dans la chambre avec le petit-déjeuner.  
« Loin de moi l’idée de vous empêcher de vous reposer, maître Richard, toutefois il est bientôt 14h et je vous rappelle que mademoiselle Barbara vient vous rendre visite à 15h. »  
Dick était d’assez mauvaise humeur pour risquer un « Babs m’apprécie toujours au lit » mais 1) ce n’était plus vrai depuis un bon moment maintenant et 2) c’était Alfred.  
Il se contenta de grogner vaguement et de repousser ses draps avec un soupir audible. Alfred haussa un sourcil en posant son plateau sur le petit bureau (une pomme, une série de petits sandwichs coupés en triangle et un mug de café, Dick sentit soudain son estomac se réveiller), mais lorsque Dick mit les pieds par terre et grimaça au moment de s’appuyer dessus pour se lever, Alfred eut un geste, une ébauche de geste plutôt, pour aller vers lui. Quelque chose dans son regard donnait envie de baisser les yeux et de demander pardon.  
Lorsqu’il était petit, tout juste arrivé au manoir, il croyait qu’Alfred ne l’aimait pas. Habitué à l’affection exubérante de ses parents et des gens du cirque, l’impassibilité et les sarcasmes du majordome le mettaient mal à l’aise, lui donnaient envie de se percher dans les ombres et d’y rester caché, pour ne pas être vu, ne pas déranger.  
C’était venu petit à petit. À coups de gâteaux au chocolat, de pancakes le matin, de pyjamas pliés sous son oreiller. Dick n’avait jamais été très timide. Il ne s’était jamais non plus senti aussi seul que ces premiers jours au manoir. Pénétrer la cuisine, le sanctuaire d’Alfred, pour demander s’il pouvait l’aider à quelque chose lui avait pourtant semblé terrifiant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de magique à aider le seul autre être vivant du manoir (il ne comptait pas Bruce) à lui faire des cookies. Dick se mit à goûter dans la cuisine, puis à y dîner et déjeuner. Pendant quelques jours, il suivit Alfred comme un caneton, apprit à lire l’affection dans le haussement de ses sourcils, la tendresse dans ses chocolats chauds, l’inquiétude dans ses remarques sarcastiques.  
S’il arrivait si bien à démasquer Bruce, c’était à Alfred qu’il le devait.  
Dick boitilla jusqu’au majordome et sans une hésitation aucune, le serra dans ses bras. Alfred se raidit immédiatement.  
« Maître Richard, êtes-vous soûl ?  
— Je suis désolé, Alfred, marmonna Dick. Je venais tout juste de te dire que je faisais attention… »  
Il y eut un silence, puis Alfred lui tapota l’épaule maladroitement.  
« Maître Richard, êtes-vous heureux ? » demanda-t-il soudain.  
Dick sursauta presque. Alfred lui avait déjà posé la question, il y avait longtemps. Des siècles. Alors que Robin ne faisait encore que ses premiers pas.  
Dick voulut lui répondre : oui, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Il avait le cœur horriblement brisé. Mais il ne se voyait pas dire à Alfred qu’il était malheureux parce que Bruce ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne savait pas précisément de quoi Alfred se doutait, de quoi il était certain ni ce qu’il en pensait, et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.  
Cela étant dit, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir.  
« Pas vraiment, admit-il donc. Mais ça va aller. »  
Il l’espérait. Il avait fini par s’en remettre, la dernière fois. Par trouver un équilibre. Il aurait besoin de temps, mais… il s’en sortirait. Il y avait des gens qui l’aimaient et qu’il aimait. Tim. Alfred. Donna, Wally, Roy, Barbara, Garth…  
Bruce.  
« Bien, fit Alfred. Sur ces bonnes paroles vous seriez gentil de me libérer ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. »  
Dick éclata de rire et s’écarta, le cœur un peu plus léger.

¤

« Tu marches, lui dit Barbara dès qu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Qu’est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? »  
Assis par terre devant son fauteuil roulant, Dick grimaça et haussa les épaules.  
« Je me posais la même question ce matin, avoua-t-il.  
— Seigneur, belle gueule, tu as toujours été un peu masochiste mais là… »  
Dick se gratta le genou, les yeux baissés.  
« Je vais rentrer, dit-il. En fin de semaine, histoire que Tim puisse fuir chez les Teen Titans.  
— Pauvre Tim », marmonna Barbara avant de soupirer. « Sérieusement, j’ai essayé, hein, mais vous comprendre me dépassera toujours. Bon, toi, à la limite. »  
Elle haussa les sourcils dans sa direction et lui donna une pichenette sur le front qu’il n’évita pas.  
« À la limite, répéta-t-elle. Mais Bruce, cette façon qu’il a de te rejeter et de vouloir te garder prisonnier à la fois, c’est positivement aberrant.  
— Non, répliqua doucement Dick. Bruce m’aime. Il ne veut pas la même chose que moi, mais il m’aime. Alors il essaie de me garder auprès de lui, parce qu’il a peur que je le quitte, sous prétexte que je n’ai pas ce que je veux.  
— Je ne sais pas ce qui m’angoisse le plus. Son égoïsme ou ta foi en lui.  
— Ce n’est pas une question de croire, Babs. »  
Dick lui sourit.  
« Je le sais.  
— Dick. »  
Barbara se pencha vers lui, une mèche rousse sur la joue. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains.  
« Dick, sors-toi de là, dit-elle à voix basse. Même si tu ne peux pas le quitter dans ton cœur, mets au moins de la distance physique entre vous.  
— Je te l’ai dit, je vais partir. J’essaie juste de limiter les dégâts pour Tim.  
— Des fois je me dis que la distance ne serait pas suffisante si tu t’installais au milieu du Kalahari. »  
Avec un sentiment d’affection intense, Dick l’embrassa sur le front.  
« Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi. Mais ça ira. »  
Elle ne répondit pas.

¤

Le vendredi soir suivant, au milieu du dîner, Dick prit son courage à deux mains et annonça qu’il rentrait à New York. Dans la semaine, Donna l’avait affectueusement menacé de venir le voir là-bas, s’assurer qu’il s’occupait de lui-même, ce qui avait servi à rassurer Alfred.  
Bruce, sans surprise, lança un « Non » radical qui provoqua chez Dick un sentiment de fureur auquel il ne s’attendait pas. Il savait que Bruce réagirait comme ça. Il y était préparé. Mais Barbara avait eu raison, Bruce n’avait pas le droit de le garder ici, de le maintenir dans cette atmosphère s’il ne voulait rien. Dick avait besoin d’air. Besoin de partir et de se remettre. De se reconstruire.  
Bruce n’avait pas le droit de l’en empêcher.  
Par égard envers Tim et Alfred, il attendit la fin du repas, mais dès l’instant où Bruce se leva et sortit de la pièce, il bondit de son siège, porté par sa colère et fila derrière lui.  
Il rouvrit la porte du bureau juste après que Bruce l’ait fermé, ne lui donna pas le temps de s’asseoir avant d’attaquer :  
« Tu sais que je suis un adulte, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es au courant que tu n’as aucun droit de me garder ici ? Que je n’étais même pas forcé de venir ?  
— Tu es venu, pourtant, répondit Bruce avec ce calme insupportable.  
— Ça ne signifie pas que j’avais l’intention d’y rester. Et honnêtement, il y a de quoi se demander pourquoi tu voudrais que je reste vu le nombre de fois où tu m’as jeté d’ici !  
— Il me semble que nous avons déjà discuté de tout ça.  
— C’était avant que tu commences à te comporter n’importe comment ! Et je t’ai dit que je ne jouerai pas, Bruce ! _Je ne joue pas_ ! Alors je veux bien faire les hypocrites, je veux bien faire semblant que j’attends pas que tu me baises depuis j’ai seize ans… » Ah, le direct marchait toujours aussi bien, les doigts de Bruce se crispèrent sur le coin de son bureau. « … mais il faut que tu me laisses respirer, parce que là, je ne vais pas pouvoir. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas. »  
Il prit une inspiration et se rapprocha de Bruce en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme lorsqu’ils étaient dans la salle d’entraînement du QG provisoire. Et comme cette fois-ci, il vit les muscles de Bruce frémir, l’esquisse d’un geste pour s’écarter. Dick se mit le plus près possible sans le toucher, les lèvres sous sa mâchoire. Une odeur d’après-rasage de luxe et de légère sueur lui fit fermer les yeux. Le souffle de Bruce sur ses cheveux.  
« Je vais aller faire ma valise, chuchota-t-il. Et demain matin, je rentre à New York. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour l’empêcher. Rien du tout. »  
Et là, comme une victoire, les mains de Bruce sur ses épaules, crispées à lui faire mal, l’accélération de sa respiration et Dick savait, il savait qu’il suffirait qu’il lève la tête, qu’il le regarde, il suffirait, là, d’un baiser sur ses lèvres et Bruce céderait.  
Pour ce soir.  
« Dick. »  
Son prénom, comme une prière, presque une supplication. Triomphe. Dick inspira profondément l’odeur de Bruce.  
Reculer, à cet instant, fut la chose la plus difficile qu’il n’avait jamais faite. Les mains de Bruce glissèrent de ses épaules sans le retenir. Dick croisa son regard et se détourna.  
« Si tu as besoin de Nightwing, tu sais que je répondrais toujours. »  
Il marcha jusqu’à la porte du bureau, l’ouvrit et la referma derrière lui.

Il attendit toute la nuit, en vain.

¤¤¤

Retrouver l’appartement de New York après tout ce temps passé à Gotham City avait quelque chose d’irréel. Il avait profité de sa convalescence au manoir pour rattraper son courrier, mais il restait encore beaucoup de chose à faire, y compris aller boiter devant Louise Morris pour lui prouver qu’il n’avait pas simplement pris des vacances pour le plaisir.  
Le samedi soir, tout seul allongé sur son canapé, il faillit appeler Roy avant de se souvenir que ce dernier n’était plus célibataire. Dick aurait pourtant eu bien besoin de se vider la tête. Peut-être allait-il l’appeler quand même… pour quoi faire, chouiner sur un thème que Roy connaissait par cœur ? Roy avait mieux à faire.  
Dick laissa errer son regard vers la fenêtre ; New York et ses lumières. Il se leva et boitilla jusqu’au petit balcon. Il se hissa dessus. Le côté appuyé contre le mur, les jambes dans le vide, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la ville qui ne dormait jamais pour avoir, un instant, l’illusion de ne pas être seul.

¤

Tim ne posa pas trop de questions quant à ce qu’il s’était passé et Dick lui en fut reconnaissant. De toute façon, Conner était officiellement devenu son petit ami et si le sujet de conversation ne changeait pas (« Et là, Conner… »), son humeur, elle, était bien meilleure. Dick était heureux pour lui ; de toute évidence, Tim avait bien meilleur goût que lui. Dick aurait dû s’attacher à Clark, ç’aurait été plus tranquille. Encore qu’entre Lois Lane et Lex Luthor, il aurait encore eu de la compétition sur tous les fronts…  
Finalement, le secret était de ne pas être seul. Dick profita de la réévaluation des Teen Titans pour s’occuper, reprit ses patrouilles bien plus tôt qu’il n’aurait dû, encouragea ses amis à lui rendre visite, harcela gentiment Jason, puis il doubla la fréquence des cours qu’il donnait au centre pour les jeunes des quartiers défavorisés.  
Alors soit, il avait du mal à dormir et rester seul trop longtemps le plongeait dans une mélancolie qui l’énervait tout autant qu’elle le déprimait. Mais ça allait. Vraiment.  
L’après-midi où Raven passa chez les Teen Titans, elle le prit à part.  
« Tu as le cœur brisé, lui dit-elle.  
— Quoi de neuf sous les étoiles, répliqua Dick avec un rire.  
— C’est une ancienne blessure, continua-t-elle sans se troubler. Cicatrisée, mais tu l’as rouverte et aggravée.  
— Ça va aller, Raven.  
— Mmh. Tout va toujours bien dans le monde de Dick Grayson. »  
Elle le grondait presque. Dick secoua la tête.  
« Tout finit par toujours aller », corrigea-t-il.  
Elle soupira sans pour autant revenir sur le sujet.  
Elle avait raison, mais Dick était déterminé à prouver qu’il n’avait pas tort non plus.

¤

Un mois et demi après son départ du manoir, Conner surgit au milieu de la patrouille de Dick.  
« Hé ! Nightwing ! Salut !  
— Superboy en personne ! »  
Conner se posa à côté de lui, exprimant l’embarras par chacune des cellules qui le composait. Il allait falloir qu’il apprenne à maîtriser sa nervosité, s’il voulait un jour rentrer dans les bottes rouges de Superman, mais Dick ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour lui.  
« Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il.  
— Hum, j’ai un service à te demander », fit-il sans le regarder vraiment dans les yeux.  
Ça devait concerner Tim, vu la réaction.  
« Je t’écoute…  
— C’est Tim, confirma Conner. On arrive pas à se voir ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Et là, on a bientôt des vacances et on a quelques jours en commun, mais je peux pas aller à Gotham, et bon, chez Clark, c’est enfin, c’est…  
— Embarrassant, sourit Dick. Vous avez besoin d’un refuge. Et tu voudrais savoir si je veux bien servir de terrain neutre.  
— Hum. Oui. »  
Conner risqua un coup d’œil, écarlate.  
« Tu connais vos dates ? » demanda Dick avec une inspiration soudaine.  
Conner hocha la tête, les lui donna et Dick enregistra l’information.  
« L’appart’ est à vous, dit-il.  
— Quoi ? Hein ? C’est vrai ? »  
À son expression, Dick ne put s’empêcher de rire.  
« Je vous laisserai champ libre quelques jours, ça devrait aller, non ? »  
Conner bégaya quelque chose, eut l’air de vouloir s’enfoncer dans l’immeuble sur lequel ils étaient posés, rougit encore plus et remercia d’une voix étranglée.  
« Prends bien soin de mon petit frère », le taquina Dick.  
Mortifié, Conner jura tout ce qu’on voulait et s’enfuit sur une excuse bidon. Dick rit tout seul, admiratif de la motivation de Conner, fut-elle uniquement née de ses hormones frustrées. Ce dont Dick doutait. Conner était raide dingue de Tim, et ça se voyait comme Red Arrow au milieu d’un champ de tournesols.  
Il s’assura de ne pas oublier les dates. Il appellerait Wally, d’abord, qui le harcelait pour qu’il vienne rendre visite à ses « neveux », afin de s’assurer qu’elles leur convenaient, à Linda et lui. Puis il appellerait Alfred au manoir. Avec un peu de chance, Bruce ne serait pas suffisamment désagréable pour l’empêcher de voir Tim « officiellement », et il pourrait faire venir son petit frère pendant une bonne partie de ses vacances, histoire qu’ils passent un peu de temps ensemble.  
Un bruit de sirène le sortit de ses pensées. Dick lança son grappin et se jeta dans le vide.

¤¤¤

« Tiens, au fait, Bruce… »  
Bruce pinça très légèrement les lèvres. Il n’était pas d’humeur. Vraiment, vraiment pas d’humeur. Mais depuis que Tim avait cédé aux avances de Conner, Clark ne cessait d’exprimer sa satisfaction à l’idée qu’un « Bat rentre enfin dans la famille, et je ne désespère pas que Kara nous ramène Dick ». Bruce était à deux doigts d’aller ressortir la bague de kryptonite.  
« … je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet, mais je pensais que c’était bénin… Dick et toi…  
— Non, Clark. Non. »  
Bruce se leva de son siège, drapé dans sa lourde cape. Clark se tenait en travers du chemin, devant la porte. Son expression était sérieuse, déterminée.  
Il ne le laisserait pas passer, réalisa Bruce avec un choc.  
« Je croyais que tout allait bien.  
— Tu avais tort », gronda Bruce.  
S’il forçait le passage et que Clark l’en empêchait, il brisait le statu quo, la règle sacrée comme quoi Superman ne touchait pas à Batman sans une raison de vie ou de mort.  
Bruce soupçonnait fortement que Clark considérait qu’ils étaient en situation d’urgence. Ou que ni Batman, ni Superman ne se trouvait dans cette pièce.  
Clark jouait beaucoup sur les mots, quand ça l’arrangeait.  
Foutu journaliste.  
« Qu’est-ce tu as encore fait ? soupira-t-il.  
— Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ? »  
C’était Dick qui était parti. Encore une fois.  
 _Et cette fois il ne te reviendra pas._  
« Parce que je vous connais, répondit Clark d’une voix insupportable de compassion. Je vous connais depuis le tout début, Bruce. Dick décrocherait la lune si tu le lui demandais. Et ça te terrifie. »  
Bruce le foudroya du regard. En représailles, celui de Clark s’adoucit. Bruce attendit l’attaque.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient. Connaissant les sentiments de Dick pour toi, et les tiens pour lui… »  
Bruce crut recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine. Comment Clark… comment pouvait-il savoir ? Qui d’autre ?  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
Clark soupira.  
« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Dick n’a jamais fait un secret de la réalité de ses sentiments, du moins pas avec moi. »  
Quand en avaient-ils parlé ? Pourquoi ? Bruce sentit ses doigts se crisper.  
« Et je te connais. Je sais où regarder.  
— Qui d’autre ? demanda Bruce, les dents serrées.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu veux établir une liste des personnes à abattre ?  
— Clark.  
— Personne, que je sache. Personne qui m’en a parlé en tout cas, rassure-toi. »  
Bruce se retourna, les mains tremblantes sous sa cape.  
« C’est ce que tu crains ? La réaction des autres ? Ce n’est pas ton genre, Bruce. »  
 _Les autres_ , songea Bruce avec un ricanement intérieur.  
Non, il avait déjà établi que les autres n’étaient pas le problème. Tim était presque majeur, le serait dans quelques mois. Même si Bruce décidait de rendre publique une relation avec Dick avant que ce jour n’arrive, il n’y aurait plus de risque qu’on tente de lui retirer Tim. De toute façon, Dick préférerait certainement attendre que Tim soit légalement indépendant avant de se lancer dans le scandale que leur relation se révélerait être.  
Quant à la communauté des justiciers… Ils y étaient tous les deux plus que reconnus. Les jeunes générations suivaient Dick comme un seul homme et toutes les générations supérieures avaient pour lui le plus grand respect, et souvent même de l’affection. Quant à Batman lui-même, il se fichait de leur opinion. Il n’avait rien à redouter, de personne, et ce même si Superman ne donnait pas son approbation.  
Non, il ne craignait pas les autres.  
« Je ne sais plus ce qui m’arrête », s’entendit-il dire.  
La peur.  
La peur du contentement. La peur que Dick le rendrait heureux et qu’il s’y perdrait.  
La peur de ce qu’il resterait de lui une fois qu’il se serait donné.  
« Alors vas-y, pressa Clark. Vas-y !  
— Je ne sais que le blesser.  
— Dick est un jeune homme intelligent, Bruce. De cœur et d’esprit. Et de toute évidence il y a quelque chose chez toi qui le rend heureux. Je crois qu’il est temps que tu te fasses confiance. Ce sera la meilleure façon pour toi de cesser de lui faire mal. »  
Bruce garda le silence. Derrière lui, Clark vint lui presser l’épaule, puis il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrait et se refermait.  
Il s’avança lentement vers les panneaux de l’ordinateur, tapa sur quelques touches.

  
_Nightwing_  
Localisation : New York City

¤¤¤

Ce soir-là, lorsqu’il rentra au manoir, Tim l’attendait dans son bureau. Ou plutôt, Robin l’attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
« J’ai vu Dick », annonça-t-il d’une voix raide comme la justice.  
Sur ce il lui interdit de faire du mal à Dick et lui ordonna d’aller le rejoindre, tout de ce même ton vaguement menaçant qui donna l’impression à Bruce de se retrouver face à lui-même. S’il faisait trente centimètres de moins.  
Bruce l’entendit délivrer son discours avec un sentiment de stupéfaction tel qu’il craignait qu’elle se voie sur son visage. Puis Tim se jeta par la fenêtre. Bruce ne fit même pas mine de se déplacer pour voir où il était, Conner devait l’attendre sous la fenêtre. S’ils croyaient tous les deux que Bruce ignorait qu’ils allaient se retrouver chez Dick, avoir appris à la JLA que ce dernier partait chez Wally lui aurait largement mis la puce à l’oreille, mais ce n’avait fait que confirmer ses quasi-certitudes.  
Plus troublé qu’il ne l’aurait pensé par le discours de son fils adoptif, il rejoignit son fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans. Il se massa les tempes et appuya le front contre ses poings fermés.  
 _« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis bien dans ma vie. Et je ne te laisserai pas me la gâcher. Pas pour rien. »_  
Bruce pinça les lèvres et se releva. D’un pas plus sûr qu’il ne se sentait, il sortit de son bureau, traversa le couloir et descendit l’escalier.  
À cette heure-ci, Alfred était dans la bibliothèque en train de lire en buvant un thé. Bruce s’arrêta devant la porte entrouverte avec l’envie stupide d’y frapper. Quelques instants s’écoulèrent, puis la voix de son vieil ami se fit entendre :  
« Maître Bruce, ne restez pas derrière la porte ainsi. »  
Pris en faute, Bruce se redressa et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Alfred fit mine de se lever mais Bruce secoua la tête.  
« Restez assis, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »  
Le majordome haussa les sourcils.  
« Quelque chose vous tracasse, maître Bruce ? »  
Bruce parcourut les étagères du regard, plus pour gagner du temps qu’autre chose. Mais Alfred avait la patience des anges et c’était la seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait encore à ses côtés après tout ce que Bruce lui avait fait vivre. Dick, songea-t-il, Dick était l’enfant d’Alfred à bien des égards.  
« Alfred, commença-t-il à voix plus rauque qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, vous avez été un père pour moi. »  
On entendit le léger cliquetis de la tasse qui se posait sur sa soucoupe.  
« Et vous un fils, répondit Alfred d’une voix calme.  
— Vous êtes la personne dont l’opinion m’est la plus importante.  
— Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de n’en faire qu’à votre tête à plus d’une occasion. »  
Bruce ne put retenir un petit sourire qui mourut rapidement.  
« Si je partais à New York.  
— Pas vous y installer, j’espère ? »  
Bruce ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce n’était pas ce qu’Alfred attendait. Il y eut un temps de silence.  
« C’est à propos de maître Richard, dit calmement le majordome.  
— Votre opinion est celle qui m’est la plus importante », répéta Bruce.  
Il y avait Tim aussi, mais Tim avait déjà fait connaître sa position.  
« Je ne doute pas que vous avez longuement et abondamment réfléchis aux difficultés auxquelles vous vous apprêtez à faire face », dit enfin Alfred.  
Il soupira.  
« Je n’aurais jamais souhaité une telle relation entre vous. Même si vous n’avez pas plus été un père pour Richard que Richard n’a voulu être un fils pour vous, vous aviez tous les deux bien plus besoin d’un frère que des complications qu’apportent vos désirs. Je frémis à la souffrance que chacun pourrait provoquer chez l’autre. »  
Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Bruce.  
« Mais elle n’est qu’hypothétique. Le mal que vous vous faites en niant cette part de vos sentiments est bien réel et je n’en ai eu que bien trop souvent la preuve. Je soupçonne Richard d’être la seule personne capable de vous rendre un tant soit peu heureux. Et je sais ce que vous représentez pour lui. C’est tout ce qui doit m’importer. »  
Cette phrase avait une tonalité sans appel. Bruce hocha une fois la tête et sortit de la bibliothèque.

  
  
Dessin par Jainas

¤

Dick revenait de Keystone le dimanche. Bruce rejoignit New York en fin d’après-midi, passa la nuit dans l’appartement de Manhattan avec une envie de sortir qui le démangeait mais qu’il réprima de toutes ses forces. Il dormit encore moins que d’habitude, peu habitué à cette absence d’activités nocturnes.  
Il profita de la journée pour rendre visite à la direction de la branche new-yorkaise de Wayne Enterprises, ce qui provoqua une panique générale qui l’aida à calmer quelque peu sa propre agitation.  
Bruce savait que le lundi, en tout début de soirée, Dick donnait bénévolement des cours de gymnastique acrobatique à des jeunes des quartiers défavorisés. Le club de sport s’appelait Bones et se situait à East Village, non loin de l’immeuble où Dick avait acheté son premier appartement new-yorkais.  
À 19h37 sortit tout un groupe de jeunes adolescents qui parlaient avec animation, à renfort de grands gestes. Quelques uns se bousculèrent sans agressivité, mais une grosse voix leur intima tout de même de rester calme. Un homme sortit derrière eux, grand, noir, de toute évidence ex-militaire au vu de son physique et surtout sa façon de marcher. Il fut bientôt suivi par une femme qui lui tapota le bras et l’embrassa sur les lèvres. Son épouse ; ils portaient tous deux une alliance.  
Puis Dick. Avant de rejoindre le petit groupe, il salua une autre jeune femme qui referma la porte du club derrière lui. Il ne boitait plus du tout, nota Bruce, mais il n’avait pas tout à fait retrouvé son assurance physiquement. Sa démarche était légèrement plus raide que d’ordinaire.  
« Hé ! M’sieur Grayson ! s’écria l’un des adolescents. T’as vu le salto que j’ai fait ?  
— J’ai vu, Abel, confirma Dick avec un rire dans la voix.  
— Et moi, m’sieur Grayson ! se pressa un autre. Cette fois j’ai bien atterri, t’as vu ! »  
Dick répéta (de toute évidence, ce n’était pas la première fois) ses félicitations à chacun jusqu’à ce que l’ex-militaire égaye les enfants en leur rappelant qu’ils devaient prévenir dès leur arrivée chez eux.  
Bruce laissa passer un temps. Le temps suffisant pour que Dick, soudain, lève la tête et regarde dans sa direction. Bruce le vit se raidir, mais uniquement parce qu’il s’y attendait.  
Il le rejoignit d’un pas calme. Le couple avait compris que quelque chose d’inhabituel se passait et ils s’étaient à leur tour tourné vers lui.  
« Bruce, prononça Dick d’une voix tendue.  
— Bonsoir, Dick. »  
Il y eut un silence pesant, rompu par le raclement de gorge de la jeune femme. Dick réprima un sursaut.  
« Oh, Bruce, je te présente Dennis et Charlene West. Des amis à moi. »  
 _Encore des West ?_  
« Dennis, Charlene, voici Bruce Wayne.  
— Je _sais_ qui est Bruce Wayne, fit Charlene, sourcils haussés. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Wayne.  
— Appelez-moi Bruce, répondit ce dernier automatiquement en lui serrant la main, puis à son mari.  
— Dick nous avait caché qu’il connaissait du beau monde, commenta Dennis.  
— Dick nous avait surtout caché que je m’escrimais pour rien », grommela Charlene, ce qui, de façon inattendue, fit apparaître quelques couleurs sur les joues de l’intéressé.  
La curiosité de Bruce fut irrésistiblement piquée.  
« Charlene, grogna Dennis d’un ton de reproche.  
— Nous dînons ensemble ce soir », continua-t-elle sans y faire attention, un grand sourire engageant aux lèvres. « Il faut bien que quelqu’un s’occupe de le nourrir, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Dick. Vous joindrez-vous à nous ? Ce n’est rien d’extraordinaire mais... »  
Dennis leva les yeux au ciel, mais Bruce reporta immédiatement son attention sur Dick. Ce dernier était parfaitement figé.  
« Je ne voudrais pas déranger », répondit Bruce, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre.  
Dick le prendrait-il comme une intrusion de son univers ? Comme un effort de sa part ?  
« Absolument pas, trancha Charlene. C’est réglé alors, nous allons vous laisser discuter tranquillement avec Dick, nous vous attendons pour 8h30, il connaît le chemin ! Allez, viens, mon cœur. »  
Force de la nature, Charlene entraîna son époux à sa suite, ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Dick, mitigé à Bruce, mais se laissa emmener. Dick et Bruce se retrouvèrent seuls devant l’entrée du club de gym.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Dick sans attendre.  
— Dîne avec moi.  
— … quoi ?  
— Dîne avec moi. Demain soir. »  
Dick le regarda d’un air absolument incrédule. Bruce chercha une autre émotion dans ses yeux, y trouva un peu de lassitude.  
« Pourquoi ?  
— Ce n’est pas un jeu. »  
Un sursaut, quelque chose qui vacille dans son regard.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? »  
Bruce lui prit la main. Dick le laissa faire. Il la retourna, la porta à ses lèvres. Déposa un baiser sur la paume offerte, les yeux un instant fermés.  
Il vit Dick avaler sa salive.  
« Je comprendrais que tu aies besoin de temps », dit Bruce avec difficulté.  
Un rire étranglé, un peu cassé, un peu perdu  
« Je ne sais pas de quoi j’ai besoin.  
— Je peux ne pas venir, ce soir. Si tu préfères. »  
Dick secoua la tête.  
« Charlene ne me le pardonnerait pas. »  
Il croisa son regard, le baissa à nouveau. Bruce lâcha sa main à regret. Du bout des doigts, Dick se toucha la paume.  
Incertain. Fragile.  
 _Fragile. Et c’est ta faute._  
« Ça ne veut pas dire que je rentrerai au manoir, dit-il soudain.  
— C’est un peu tôt dans notre relation », reconnut Bruce.  
Dick lui lança un regard soupçonneux.  
« C’est une blague. Tu viens de faire une blague.  
— Je suis très sérieux. »  
Dick se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit-il. Je ne pensais pas… Je n’y pensais plus. »  
Ce fut dans le manque d’assurance de Dick que Bruce vit les dommages. Vit le temps qu’il faudrait pour tout cicatriser. Le nombre de baisers. Le nombre de promesses tenues.  
« Laisse-moi m’occuper de tout.  
— Toi ? sourit Dick sans beaucoup de joie. Tu n’as jamais su maintenir une relation.  
— Tu es toujours là. »  
Dick baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.  
Alors Bruce fit un pas.  
Dick, dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Dick passa à son tour les bras autour de lui, cacha le visage dans son cou. Son souffle était rapide, son cœur emballé.  
Bruce avait du mal à respirer.  
« Nous avons la bénédiction d’Alfred, dit-il pour combler le silence. Et de Clark. Et de Tim. »  
Dick fut secoué d’un rire léger, qui s’interrompit soudain.  
« Et de Batman ? »  
Bruce lui caressa la nuque et s’écarta légèrement. Dick leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Dick cacha de nouveau le visage dans son cou.  
« Il va falloir qu’on y aille. On va être en retard. »  
Bruce songea que Charlene West s’y attendait probablement. D’une main ferme, plus ferme qu’il ne l’avait espéré, il redressa le menton de Dick. Leur regard se croisa de nouveau. Bruce se pencha.  
Les bras de Dick se resserrèrent autour de lui lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un baiser simple, hésitant avant le contact, chaste au toucher.  
Bruce se demanda si Dick savait. Sentait la tension dans ses muscles, l’effort pour ne pas… Une voiture klaxonna, un bus passa. Bruits de rue. Dick laissa échapper un son étouffé. Bruce l’embrassa à nouveau et Dick enfonça les doigts dans son dos.  
« Tu as calculé, marmonna-t-il tout contre sa bouche. Tu l’as fait exprès. Qu’on soit en public. »  
 _Coupable_ , plaida Bruce.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Ne savait-il pas ? Ne sentait-il pas à quel point Bruce se contrôlait ? Il pressa un peu plus Dick contre lui, l’embrassa sur la pommette et resta là, à savourer la proximité. La terreur que lui évoquait la proximité.  
S’il se laissait aller. S’il se laissait aller… C’était comme un tsunami derrière une digue craquelée. Des années de restriction, de sang-froid physique et mental, de système D pour évacuer le trop-plein de poison, ce mélange de possessivité brutale et de désir qui manquait l’étouffer en présence de Dick, noirci, aggravé par l’interdit. Il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable s’il se retrouvait seul avec lui, s’étant enfin autorisé à prendre.  
Il avait peur de ce dont il serait capable.  
Il avait besoin de s’habituer, avant. De prendre le temps de comprendre, de digérer qu’il pouvait toucher. Qu’il avait le droit. Il ne devait pas s’agir de satisfaction urgente et sauvage.  
 _Je veux_ , dit-il à Dick en silence, _passer des heures à te caresser. Je veux que tu comprennes._  
Tout ce que Dick représentait pour lui.  
Tout dire parce que.  
Dick ne fuirait pas. Dick le prendrait en entier. Regarderait sa passion, sa folie dans les yeux et l’accepterait toute entière. Il laisserait Bruce se défaire entre ses bras et le reconstruirait à l’image de l’homme que Dick avait toujours vu en lui.  
Un nouvel élan de terreur à cette pensée, l’idée fugace qu’il pouvait fuir une dernière fois. Dick soupira contre sa gorge. Bruce tint bon.  
« Allons-y.  
— Tu m’épuises », marmonna Dick.  
Il s’écarta et Bruce le délivra à regret. Dick lui prit la main, le regard fuyant.  
Sans une hésitation, Bruce referma les doigts dessus. Il vit avec plaisir un petit sourire naître au coin des lèvres de Dick, qui se pressa contre lui en silence.  
Le contentement, se dit Bruce.  
Il s’y ferait peut-être.

_(Fin)_


	3. Notes et Bonus

**Notes :**

FINI \O/  
Peut-être pas entièrement, parce qu’en toute sincérité pour Dick et Bruce les choses ne font que commencer. Il y a peut-être une ficlette qui va suivre, parce que donc Bruce veut tout faire nice n’slow et ça va rendre Dick complètement dingue :p

J’ai eu beaucoup plus de mal avec _Soul Blue_ qu’avec _Orange Blues_ parce que, *Bruce*. Le personnage de Batman/Bruce est tellement contradictoire avec lui-même, obstiné et doté d’un mode de pensée incompréhensible que tenter d’écrire de son point de vue est un exercice migrainatoire.  
Ceci dit, je reste campée sur mes positions : Bruce, que dis-je *Batman*, a laissé la place aux sentiments dans sa Mission, à plusieurs reprises (Selina, bien sûr, mais aussi Sasha Bordeaux pour n’en citer que deux ¬_¬ Sérieusement, je crois que Batman est victime de sa propre légende, parce que l’image de la chauve-souris solitaire, c’est vraiment un mythe quand on y regarde d’un peu plus près ¬_¬).  
Il fallait bien que Dick réussisse à le faire craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Et s’il y a bien une personne qui peut suivre Bruce et le ramener, où qu’il aille, sans jamais renoncer, c’est bien Dick.

 

Sur ce, quelques remarques sur la fic en elle-même :

1)

>   
> 
> 
> _Soul Blue_ , Bruce :  
>  « Nightwing s’était levé de son siège et le fixait avec intensité. L’absence de masque donnait l’impression d’une nudité quasi obscène, d’une fragilité que Bruce savait inexistante. Le masque n’avait pas sur Dick l’effet d’une formule magique pour rendre invincible. Avec ou sans, il restait égal à lui-même. »

>  

>   
> _Orange Blues_ , Tim :  
>  « Pas pour la première fois, Tim réalisa que sans son masque, son aîné était vulnérable. Là où Bruce et Tim pouvaient rester Batman et Robin même visage nu, Dick, lui, perdait toutes les défenses émotionnelles qu’il leur apportait. C’était logique, quelque part : Dick fonctionnait au toucher, et le masque de Nightwing était une sensation tactile. »

Je me suis rendue compte en cours de route que Tim et Bruce avaient cette réflexion parfaitement opposée chacun de leur côté. Je me suis longuement interrogée avant de conclure que finalement, ça ne me choquait pas. Tim et Bruce n’ont pas la même vision de Dick, Dick se comporte différemment avec l’un et avec l’autre. Peut-être la vision de Tim est-elle influencée par le fait que Dick a été pour lui un héros qu’il a découvert humain.  
Dans le cas de Bruce, c’est probablement plus la constance qui prime, le fait que Dick soit toujours là malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux comme ailleurs.

 

2)

> « Je voulais que tu viennes à Keystone, pour ta convalescence, dit-il. Mais Brucie… […] »

Wally et Bruce se sont engueulés de façon épique. Enfin, Wally a hurlé et tournoyé et accusé Bruce de tous les maux. Bruce est resté stoïque comme le sage assis en lotus au sommet de l’Everest, a balancé quelques répliques bien coupantes et Clark a fini par intervenir pour les calmer.

3)

> « « Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient. Connaissant les sentiments de Dick pour toi, et les tiens pour lui… »  
>  Bruce crut recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine. Comment Clark… comment pouvait-il savoir ? »

Dick a toujours beaucoup flirté avec Clark. Ce dernier a fini par le prendre au sérieux et a voulu gentiment lui dire que son cœur était pris ailleurs. Dick a beaucoup rigolé et l’a rassuré tout de suite, Clark est tout à fait son type d’homme mais n’est pas assez sombre pour lui. Clark est un excellent journaliste. Ceci dit, la réponse de Dick ne l’a pas particulièrement rassuré.

4)

> « Dick nous avait caché qu’il connaissait du beau monde, commenta Dennis.  
>  — Dick nous avait surtout caché que je m’escrimais pour rien », grommela Charlene, ce qui, de façon inattendue, fit apparaître quelques couleurs sur les joues de l’intéressé.

Charlene et Dennis sont de vrais personnages de Nightwing, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas J Charlene s’est mis dans la tête de caser Dick :D On lui souhaite bon courage :D  


* * *

  
**Bonus :**

> « _J’aurais voulu connaître Bruce à seize, dix-sept ans_ , songea Dick soudain.  
>  Si différent de lui, de Jason, même de Tim. Il s’imagina un adolescent grand, solitaire, sérieux et le front ombrageux. Dans cette pension huppée pour garçons, il se démarquerait des autres, invoquerait le respect et les murmures. Si Dick avait eu son âge, il aurait pu grimper à sa fenêtre, tard dans la nuit. Bruce travaillerait encore à son bureau, lisant pour le plaisir un ouvrage scientifique. Dick se glisserait par la fenêtre entrouverte et il viendrait le distraire… le forcerait à se détendre, lui tirerait un sourire. Ils auraient été égaux. »

Bruce l’entendit se glisser par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il ne le guettait pas, il n’était simplement pas prêt à dormir tout de suite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dick souleva les couvertures et s’installa tranquillement dans son lit, à demi couché sur lui, la tête sur son épaule. Bruce émit un soupir audible.  
« Tu as un lit, tu sais, grommela-t-il.  
— Wally a fait venir sa copine », répondit tranquillement Dick.  
Il avait toujours une bonne excuse.  
Mais là, ça n’allait pas être possible. Dick était une vraie fournaise et Bruce avait bien assez de couvertures comme ça.  
« Retourne-toi », ordonna Bruce.  
Dick ne fit pas mine de bouger, alors il se redressa pour l’y forcer. Dick grogna un peu mais finit par s’exécuter. Il lui tourna le dos. Bruce se mit à son tour sur le côté avec soulagement et passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, faute de savoir vraiment où le mettre. Dick poussa un petit soupir de contentement et s’appuya contre Bruce avec fermeté.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, contrarié dans son objectif, et conclut que la nuit suivante, il se débarrasserait tout de suite des couvertures et ouvrirait plus grand la fenêtre.  
Avec un peu de chance, le printemps serait frais.  
Sa dernière pensée avant de s’endormir fut qu’au besoin, il s’équiperait d’un ventilateur.

(Un petit bout de l’univers qui est né de cette remarque de Dick ;p)

Merci d’avoir lu ♥


End file.
